Protector de las Siete Espadas
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: En un mundo no tan tecnológicamente desarrollado se encontraba un chico estoico que vivía una existencia monótona y sin sueños para el futuro. Soran Ibrahim era un chico que sin saberlo tenia un poder dentro suyo y una historia mas grande de lo que cualquiera pensaría, ese chico pronto seria el responsable de traer la Innovación a este mundo, ¿No es asi?... Setsuna F. Seiei.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Soran Ibrahim.**

 **-Año 2013, Japon, Ciudad Kuoh, (Habitación en un Departamento, 5:30 de la mañana)-**

La Ciudad de Kuoh era una ciudad bastante bonita y tranquila en este mundo moderno. Para las personas comunes y corrientes era un buen lugar para vivir con lo más notable siendo la Academia Kuoh la cual hasta hace poco aceptaba solo a chicas.

En otro mundo y con otras circunstancias nuestra atención hubiese ido a la casa en donde cierto chico de cabello castaño y un gran deseo por los pechos estaba dormido, soñando con un futuro donde lograba cumplir su sueño de tener un harem.

Sin embargo aquí y ahora ese no era el caso debido a circunstancias demasiado raras…

Por eso mismo ahora nos enfocamos en la habitación de un edificio de departamentos de 15 pisos que había sido terminado hace poco, por lo mismo había pocos habitantes. Nuestra atención se dirige hacia el último piso donde solo uno de los departamentos se encontraba habitado.

Ni muy grande pero a la vez ni muy pequeño, no era para gente con dinero, pero tampoco era para gente pobre, así podía describirse ese departamento.

Para una familia el tamaño era adecuado pero para una sola persona era más que suficiente y quizás un poco grande.

Dentro de este departamento nos enfocamos en una de las habitaciones en donde un joven barón se encontraba durmiendo en su cama lo que era lógico por la hora.

Por su altura y estado de la piel uno podía decir con certeza que esa ese chico era un adolecente, quizás de 16 o 17 años de edad. Ese chico poseía un cabello de color negro y una piel ligeramente bronceada… por su tono de piel y características faciales uno podría ubicar el origen de ese chico en… el Oriente Medio.

Algo raro de encontrar en Japón pero a la vez no imposible.

Lo más raro aquí era el cuarto de ese chico en donde ahora nos encontramos ya que fuera de la cama no había nada más, ni una tv, ni un escritorio… ni siquiera una computadora, únicamente una cama.

Era extraño vivir en un cuarto que carece de cualquier comodidad común para oras personas como muebles, mesas o incluso algún tipo de decoración.

Para este chico tales cosas eran simplemente innecesarias, con tan solo una cama él se encontraba satisfecho.

Aunque por la forma en la que ese chico se movía al dormir uno podía decir con certeza que sus sueños no eran exactamente dulces. Incluso uno podía decir que ese chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Y fuese lo que fuese que ese chico había soñado… realmente pareció afectarlo porque ahora estaba comenzando a sudar.

De forma muy rápida los ojos del chico de piel morena se abrieron. Esos ojos estaban fijados en el techo de su habitación.

Era notable que el sonido de un grito u al menos un gemido de sorpresa no se hubiese escuchado luego de tal sueño.

Lo que si se escucho fue una respiración agitada junto con el pecho de ese chico bajando y subiendo de forma acelerada debido al extraño sueño. Además de que su pulso cardiaco era tan rápido que ese chico podía sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho.

"…Que fue eso…" Murmuro para sí mismo ese chico mientras su mano izquierda seguía sobre su corazón para intentar calmar esas palpitaciones rápidas.

Respirando tranquilamente para calmarse el joven de cabello negro eventualmente logro normalizar sus latidos.

El nombre de ese chico era… Soran Ibrahim, un inmigrante de la joven y lejana Republica de Krugis, un país que había sido formado hace algunos años luego de una guerra civil en Oriente Medio en donde el pueblo Kurdo logro crear una nación aprovechando el caos.

Él y sus padres terminaron en Japón cuando su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo, sin embargo el trabajo de su padre era tan importante que este debía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa y la madre de Soran se encontraba acompañando a su esposo.

Aunque… Soran debía admitir el no haberlos visto en algún tiempo que se sentía mucho más de lo que parecía ser ya que según sus recuerdos sus padres se fueron hace unos meses.

Pero para Soran se sentía como años.

Uno pensaría que era tan simple como usar su celular y llamarlos… pero a diferencia de todos los jóvenes modernos, Soran no poseía un teléfono celular.

Realmente este joven era bastante diferente a lo que uno esperaría a encontrar en un mundo moderno y relativamente tranquilo como este.

Y era un joven como este… el héroe de esta historia donde el mundo que los humanos veían como uno de fantasía comenzaría ser visto por Soran.

 **-Cocina del Departamento de Soran-**

Abriendo el refrigerador Soran saco una caja de jugo de naranja de la cual él bebió luego de servirse en un vaso.

Y aprovechando que el refrigerador estaba abierto Soran también saco su desayuno para el día el cual era… un sándwich para calentar en el microondas.

Lamentablemente las artes culinarias no eran algo en lo que Soran hubiese sido bendecido… y eso era decirlo de forma amable.

La comida quemada de los anteriores intentos era un testamento de que ese chico estaba mejor fuera de la cocina… incluso un extintor fue necesario luego del último intento. Desde ese entonces Soran decidió que era mejor mantenerse alejado de la cocina excepto para usar el refrigerador.

Por eso todas sus comidas eran de aquellas que ya venían preparadas o simplemente comer afuera.

Quizás no era lo más saludable… pero uno tenía que sobrevivir con lo que se podía. Como el dinero no era problema entonces Soran no tenía problemas continuando ese estilo de vida alimenticia.

El reloj en la cocina indicaba que eran las 6 de la mañana por lo que todavía faltaban tres horas para entrar a la Academia.

Si bien al despertarse a tal hora muchos jóvenes elegirían el volver a dormir, para Soran ese no era el caso, una vez él se despertaba él no conseguía volverse a dormir.

"En ese caso mejor usar ese tiempo para algo" Dijo Soran quien no vio mucho sentido a simplemente quedarse ahí haciendo nada mientras el tiempo para ir a la escuela llegaba.

Sin embargo él no iba a ver TV o algo así… sino algo mucho más provechoso según sus ojos.

Soran regreso a su habitación después de haberse alimentado. En momentos como este era que el tener una habitación vacía con excepción de la cama era algo muy útil.

Soran se puso a hacer abdominales contra el suelo. El ejercitar su cuerpo fue su elección sobre cómo gastar su tiempo libre.

Para muchos jóvenes el tiempo libre podría haberse gastado en cosas más normales como jugar videojuegos o navegar por la internet, leer mangas o novelas ligeras… incluso escuchar música.

Pero ese no era el caso para Soran, al chico de cabello negro simplemente no le interesaban cosas como esas que eran normales para los otros jóvenes.

Asique entrenar su cuerpo era lo único que ese chico hacía en su tiempo libre aunque Soran siempre procuraba tener un descanso apropiado para no desgastar demasiado su cuerpo. Aun cuando Soran no hacia ejercicio ni tenia a nadie como enemigo para justificar ese entrenamiento… el simplemente lo hacía aun sin saber la razón.

Y… básicamente esta era su vida.

Únicamente ir a la escuela y entrenar su cuerpo en sus momentos libres para luego descansar… realmente la vida de Soran Ibrahim era una vida vacía para un joven de su edad si uno se lo ponía a pensar.

Eso era… terrible.

Tan joven y sin amigos, viviendo solo una vida sin intereses… ¿Realmente es eso vivir o simplemente continuar respirando hasta que el fin llegase?

Lamentablemente para este joven no había otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Soran simplemente era así, aun si su pasado era normal y libre de tragedia el simplemente tenía esa personalidad antisocial y prácticamente nada de pasatiempos. Por supuesto que eso incluía algún club para pasar el tiempo después de clases.

Ninguna de las actividades de esos clubes le interesaba. Si Soran iba y se apuntaba en alguno entonces el terminaría estando simplemente ahí sin aportar mucho.

Siendo así él no quería hacerle pasar un rato ni a sí mismo ni tampoco a los otros jóvenes con los que el posiblemente interactuaría.

Un estilo de vida así… no era realmente bueno para un joven.

 **-Treinta Minutos Después-**

Luego de darse un baño para quitar el sudor y ponerse su uniforme, Soran estaba poniendo sus cuadernos y libros en su mochila.

A simple vista esas eran las pertenencias normales de un chico que iba a clases, pero lo más peculiar que uno podría encontrar entre sus pertenencias… era un cuaderno de dibujos junto con lápices de varios colores para dibujar, algo que parecía fuera de lugar en un chico como él.

Y como no se veía nuevo se podría decir que Soran ha tenido por un tiempo ese cuaderno de dibujos.

Quizás… la vida de Soran no estaba tan vacía como parecía en primer lugar.

Quizás haya mucho más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista de ese chico serio y estoico.

Y quizás… Soran Ibrahim sea alguien que pueda cambiar el futuro de este mundo de forma drástica aun si en estos momentos él era únicamente un chico viviendo una existencia vacía.

 **-Academia Kuoh, (Entrada)-**

Luego de un rato de caminar por las calles de la ciudad Soran pudo ver a la distancia el lugar donde él debía atender.

La Academia Kuoh era un lugar de buen tamaño además de en si ser un lugar famoso por ser hacer poco una escuela solo para chicas, sin embargo recientemente había comenzado a aceptar chicos lo que naturalmente hizo que muchos chicos intentasen entrar, Soran estuvo entre aquellos a los que su recomendación para entrar fue aceptada.

Si bien a Soran no le importaba mucho el lugar donde el tuviese que estudiar él debía admitir que la Academia Kuoh era un lugar agradable.

Para comenzar el hecho de que hubiese sido hasta hace poco una escuela solo para chicas no le importaba en nada a Soran, podría incluso ser una escuela solo para chicos y aun así él hubiese atendido sin problemas.

Lo importante para Soran era el ambiente tranquilo de la Academia. Fuera de algunos incidentes con ciertos chicos con… un muy claro deseo sexual, Kuoh era un lugar ideal para una vida calmada de estudiante.

Y así Soran entro por la puerta de entrada de la Academia y camino entre los estudiantes sin nadie prestándole particularmente algo de atención excepto para moverse para así no tener que chocar con él.

Soran era del tipo de chico que se perdía entre la multitud de gente gracias a su actitud reservada, cosa que verdaderamente no le molestaba. Aun si lo más notable de Soran era el hecho de que él era extranjero, en Kuoh había cierta estudiante que también era extranjera y llamaba mucho más la atención.

Al inicio de su año escolar hubo quienes intentaron acercársele en los primeros días, en si esas personas eran pocas ya que por su rostro estoico y personalidad callada, Soran resultaba un tanto intimidante para la mayoría de las chicas, en el caso de los chicos había más interés en amistad con las chicas que en amistad con un extranjero que no hablaba con nadie.

Sin embargo luego de negarse a esos intentos de entablar al menos una relación de conocidos eventualmente la gente dejo solo a Soran simplemente aceptando que estaba en su naturaleza el ser así.

Una vida de escuela siendo únicamente alguien que no era notado… quizás si Soran hubiese sido una chica las cosas serían distintas pero ese no era el caso.

Quizás ciertos pervertidos hubiesen intentado acerarse a una linda chica estoica…

Pero como ese no era el caso Soran continuo caminando él solo.

Y así caminando entre los múltiples estudiantes sin ser notado… ni siquiera los Demonios que asistían a Kuoh sabían de la existencia de Soran al ser el solo un chico más.

Puede que él no pareciese tener un gran poder o siquiera tener un poder en si siendo solo notable en habilidades únicamente humanas… pero realmente el chico de Krugis poseía dentro de él un poder el cual nadie se hubiese imaginado.

Lo único que faltaba era despertarlo.

 **-Salón de Clase de Primer Año-**

Abriendo la puerta de su salón Soran procedió a entrar y caminar hacia su asiento mientras los demás continuaban conversando como si nada, de cierta forma los demás ya se habían acostumbrado al chico silencioso y lo veían como parte de todos los días.

Soran rápidamente fue a su lugar el cual se encontraba ubicado justo en la parte de atrás del salón de clases. El plan del chico era muy simple… el quedarse en su asiento hasta que llegase la profesora para iniciar las clases.

Él no tenía ningún amigo ni tampoco siquiera un conocido para hablar a diferencia de dos chicos que estaban conversando casualmente cerca de Soran.

"¿Escuchaste? Nuevamente hay otro enfrentamiento militar en Tamil" Comento uno de los chicos a otro chico que se veía como su amigo estaba despreocupadamente enviando mensajes de texto en su celular.

"Creo que lo vi en las noticias anoche" Contesto el chico del celular sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla, mostrando lo poco que le importaba el tema "¿En dónde quedaba ese lugar?".

"Creo que cerca de la India…" Respondió el amigo del chico del celular quien también se veía despreocupado, al final parecía que ese tema surgió solo para matar el tiempo.

Pero… Soran se encontraba en el rango para escuchar.

Al oír sobre ese conflicto armado…. Soran Ibrahim apretó con fuerza sus puños y su mirada se volvió distinta, se volvió más enfocada además de poder notarse una cantidad notable de ira.

Era afortunado que estuviese mirando hacia afuera de la ventana ya que si uno hubiese sido lo suficientemente desafortunado como para terminar siendo a quien esa mirada le cállese entonces esa persona hubiese terminado temblando.

Podía parecer una reacción exagerada ante un conflicto que estaba a medio mundo de distancia y no lo involucraba a uno…

Pero con solo oír de las guerras y conflictos armados que había en el mundo… simplemente escucharlo hacia que a Soran le diese ganas de irse a esos campos de batalla para detener el conflicto.

Sin embargo Soran no sentía deseos de pelear por algún lado en específico.

En lugar de eso la descabellada idea de atacar a ambos lados para detener el conflicto era la más atractiva para Soran, entonces lo que el chico de Krugis deseaba poder hacer era una…

" _Intervención Armada…_ " Dijo Soran en un susurro casi inaudible.

Si… lo que Soran deseaba era conseguir algún tipo de máquina de alto poder y usarla para terminar ese conflicto armado.

' _¿Por qué pienso esas cosas_?' A pesar de todo Soran no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo esa clase de cosas ya que incluso él sabía que eso era anormal.

Sus memorias eran las de una vida normal con sus padres, el nunca experimento algo como un conflicto armado o un ataque terrorista.

¿Entonces porque él tenía ese gran odio a la guerra a pesar de nunca haberla experimentado?

Soran no lo sabía, simplemente él no lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento se pudo escuchar la puerta del salón de clases abrirse y los estudiantes rápidamente fueron a sus asientos.

Asique aprovechando que iniciaban las clases Soran se enfocó en su profesor para ignorar esos pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos hacia los conflictos armados.

Si tan solo Soran supiese… realmente de como esos sentimientos se originaron.

 **-Academia Kuoh, (Hora de Almuerzo)-**

Eventualmente las clases terminaron y la hora del almuerzo llego para los hambrientos estudiantes luego de lo que hasta ahora había sido un día cansador.

Ahora mismo los estudiantes se encontraban o comiendo afuera en el patio de la Academia, dentro de sus salones de clase o sino comiendo en la cafetería.

Sin embargo solo uno de ellos se encontraba en un lugar un tanto particular… específicamente hablando un salón de clase abandonado en cual tenía todas sus mesas y escritorio del profesor.

Debido a su tamaño no era difícil de imaginar que en Kuoh pudiese haber uno o dos cuartos abandonados y olvidados. En el caso de Soran, él había encontrado lo que era un puesto para comer lo suficientemente tranquilo y en buena posición para alguien como él.

Soran prefería lugares tranquilos como este en lugar de los típicos lugares que estaban llenos de otros estudiantes. Él todavía podía comer pasando desapercibido en el salón de clases, pero un lugar como este era mejor para sus gustos.

Sin embargo en lugar de comer como era su plan original… Soran se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujos que el trajo junto con su mochila.

Soran descubrió un talento para dibujar que él ni siquiera sabía que existía completamente por casualidad.

Todo ocurrió un día normal en el cual él estaba solo en su departamento en plena tarde terminando su tarea. Soran la termino de forma rápida lo que lo dejo sin nada que hacer ya que no había ningún programa de tv que le gustase y el no poseía una computadora.

La opción de ejercitarse estaba y de hecho eso era lo que el joven iba a hacer… de no ser porque Soran termino distrayéndose al pensar en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta Soran termino haciendo un dibujo en una hoja vacía de su cuaderno… y el resultado final fue una enorme nave espacial.

Esa era una nave espacial como las que uno vería en esas series o películas de ciencia ficción. Por su tamaño masivo uno podía imaginarse que esa nave era del tipo que tenía una gran tripulación y varias cosas adentro.

El título que Soran le puso a esa nave fue: **CBS-70 Ptolemaios.**

Verdaderamente incluso el nombre de esa nave sonaba ideal y perfecto para algo de ciencia ficción.

Y esa nave espacial no era lo único notable que se encontraba en el cuaderno de dibujo de Soran Ibrahim, únicamente lo que ocupaba la primera página al Soran decidir dibujarla de nuevo cuando compro ese cuaderno de dibujos.

Si uno pudiese ver las demás páginas de su cuaderno de dibujos entonces uno se sorprendería por las cosas que había dibujadas en esas páginas. Además su habilidad y detalle era tal que uno hubiese asumido que Soran pertenecía a un club de arte o estaba planeando volverse un autor de manga especializado en la ciencia ficción.

Sin embargo aun con esas habilidades notables de dibujo nuestro héroe no planeaba darles ningún uso en especial, únicamente el planeaba dibujar en su cuaderno de dibujos y nada más, Soran no tenía interés en sacarle más provecho a su habilidad.

Para Soran dibujar era algo para pasar el tiempo únicamente, no había nada más profundo… aunque quizás esos dibujos podían tener un significado más profundo.

Y lo que termino siendo dibujado en esta ocasión fue… el rostro de una mujer.

Una mujer de largo cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color que el cabello, al parecer esa mujer se encontraba en sus veinte por lo joven que se veía en el dibujo pero al mismo tiempo no muy madura. Una mujer muy hermosa diría aquellos que viesen ese dibujo.

" _Sumeragi Lee Noriega…"_ Murmuro Soran el nombre que le vino a la mente para esa chica que el jamás había conocido. Simplemente ese nombre se le vino a la mente al chico de Krugis y el decidió que era el indicado para ese dibujo.

Y con eso el chico de Krugis escribió aquel nombre en el borde de la página del libro de dibujos.

De donde salían esos nombres que Soran usaba para todo lo que dibujaba él no lo sabía, esos nombres simplemente aparecían en su mente y listo.

Aunque si bien todo salía de forma espontánea de su cabeza al ver a aquella mujer en su dibujo Soran Ibrahim sintió… un sentimiento de seguridad, un sentimiento que uno sentiría al ver a una hermana mayor o algo por el estilo.

Qué raro era es si uno se lo ponía a pensar, el sentir ese tipo de cosas por una mujer que él nunca había visto y únicamente había dibujado.

Sin embargo Soran no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse eso.

"Todavía no he comido" Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro quien guardo su cuaderno de dibujo en uno de los escritorios de este salón abandonado. Como nadie venia por aquí más tarde Soran lo haría una visita rápida a este lugar para llevarse a casa ese cuaderno de dibujos.

Normalmente el habría comido antes de dibujar, sin embargo el deseo de terminar el dibujo de esa mujer fue tal que Soran se enfocó en terminar el dibujo y nada más.

Pero como su dijo ya había sido terminado entonces Soran podía comer en paz, aunque ahora él debía apurarse ya que el almuerzo terminaría dentro de poco. De su bolsillo nuestro héroe saco la que sería su comida este día lunes.

Un simple pan que Soran compro en una tienda de camino a la escuela, ese era su almuerzo el día de hoy.

A veces comiendo su comida en este salón abandonado, Soran se preguntó cómo era la comida cacera… ya que se sentía como si un tiempo muy largo hubiese transcurrido desde la última vez que él pudo probar ese tipo de comida.

El resto de esa solitaria hora de almuerzo en aquel salón vacío continúo con en completa armonía.

 **-Calles de Kuoh, (Noche, 22:00)-**

Ya habían pasado horas desde que las clases terminaron por lo que el cielo se encontraba oscuro. Todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus casa igualmente que la mayoría de gente que trabajaba.

Hoy era un lunes por lo que la cantidad de gente caminando por las calles a esta hora era poca comparado con lo que sería una noche de viernes o sábado. Todos simplemente estaban ya dormidos o preparándose para lo que sería un nuevo día de obligaciones.

Sin embargo contrario a lo que uno esperaría de un día lunes a esta hora… un chico con uniforme de su escuela se encontraba caminando por las calles.

Soran Ibrahim se encontraba caminando en las calles un poco tarde y con su uniforme escolar todavía puesto. Ahora mismo Soran llevaba consigo un hot-dog de tamaño medio el cual él iba comiendo a la vez que caminaba hacia su hogar.

Efectivamente esa simple comida era su cena. Muchos pensarían que comer así le afectaría la salud sin embargo Soran hacia suficiente ejercicio para mantener su cuerpo en forma.

Nuestro héroe había llegado a casa hace unas horas luego de que terminasen las clases, de ahí en más el hizo su tarea y luego nuevamente se puso a trabajar en su cuaderno de dibujos.

Por alguna razón Soran tenía bastante inspiración para dibujar el día de hoy, quizás ese extraño sueño que él tuvo esta mañana podría haber sido un factor.

El punto fue que luego de hacer el dibujo del planeta tierra rodeado de unos anillos tecnológicos (Siendo esa la mejor palabra que Soran pudo encontrar), sin embargo el nivel de detalle para los anillos le tomo a Soran un buen rato y antes de darse cuenta ya era tarde.

Y como incluso él se podía cansar de la comida de supermercado que el calentaba para servir de desayuno y cena el chico de Krugis el decidió ir a buscar algo de comer afuera.

Y así caminando por las calles con su cena, cierto pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de nuestro héroe…

' _¿Me quedare viviendo así todo el tiempo?'_ Soran no pudo evitar hacerse aquella pregunta a si mismo… ya que incluso él sabía que su existencia era una existencia monótona.

Tristemente Soran no encontraba una buena manera de acabar con esa monotonía, el simplemente carecía de la iniciativa necesaria para buscar ese cambio por sí mismo, aun cuando sería tan fácil como preguntarle a un grupo de estudiantes el acompañarlos o buscar un club.

Y cuando Soran se ponía a pensar en el futuro, no podía evitar sentirse superado por la incertidumbre.

Él no tenía sueños o intereses para una carrera futura, únicamente una rutina que él seguía casi mecánicamente al no tener nada más.

Sin embargo para una existencia como la suya, alguien mucho más especial de lo que los demás se hubiese podido imaginar… aquellos días pacíficos estaban condenados a terminar.

Después de todo y tristemente el conflicto parecía seguir a este joven, aun en esta monótona y tranquila vida de estudiante.

"¡Por favor necesito ayuda!" Pero por ese grito perteneciente a una mujer al parecer la noche de Soran no iba a ser una típica noche pacifica después de todo.

Inmediatamente la atención de Soran se dirigió hacia el origen de aquella voz siendo un callejón de donde había surgido la voz de esa chica.

Y lo que él pudo ver lo dejo sorprendido.

Tan solo un poco dentro del callejón Soran pudo ver a una chica de largo cabello negro y un vestido de color blanco que estaba rasgado en varias partes, en general se le podían ver bastante bien las piernas y partes del estómago… sin mencionar que los pechos de esa chica estaban a penas cubiertos por su vestido el cual ocultaba las partes sensibles pero se podía ver la parte baja de sus pechos.

A simple vista una vista ideal para un pervertido… de no ser por las heridas notables en el rostro de esa chica más sangre fluyendo de una herida en su cabeza.

Puede que Soran Ibrahim fuese un chico estoico que daba la impresión de no preocuparse de los demás, sin embargo ese no era el caso ya que en el pasado el salvo a esa compañera de clases de los delincuentes.

Y por eso mismo al ver a esa chica en tal estado, Soran se preocupó e inmediatamente se acercó hacia aquella mujer.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto un Soran cuya voz incluso se le notaba un poco de preocupación lo que mostraba que era un sentimiento genuino.

"P-por favor, necesito a-ayuda…" Respondió esa mujer con un tono de voz que tenía miedo y dolor causado por sus heridas físicas.

"Entendido, te llevare a un hospital" Dijo Setsuna decidiendo que ese sería su primer curso de acción.

Sin embargo…

"¡No por favor, no hay tiempo!" Respondió aquella chica quien rechazo la oportunidad de ser llevada a donde pudiesen ayudarla "¡Me hermana necesita ayuda!".

Al oír esa respuesta Soran se preocupó aún más al saber que había otra chica en problemas, y por el estado de la chica en frente de sus ojos el pelinegro estaba comenzando a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre que paso… y ninguna de ellas era buena.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Soran esperando tener una respuesta para entender mejor esta inesperada situación con la cual él se encontró luego de lo que había sido un día perfectamente normal.

"A-alguien entro en nuestra casa y nos atacó" Explico la chica de cabello negro a Soran, se notaba que ella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas "Yo logre escapar para buscar ayuda, pero mi hermana menor sigue ahí sola con ese monstruo".

"De acuerdo" Asintió Soran viendo que esa chica necesitaba ayuda inmediata "Guíame para poder ayudarte" Si bien podía ser alguien que no mostrase mucho en términos emocionales Soran no era el tipo de persona que simplemente ignoraría a alguien si este le pide ayuda de esa forma.

"G-gracias, e-eres muy amable" Respondió la chica de cabello negro quien parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad al encontrar ayuda.

Y así caminando por los callejones Soran Ibrahim siguió a una chica inocente que había sido atacada.

Lo que Soran no noto fue la mirada en aquella 'inocente chica', una mirada que no era inocente en lo absoluto.

Desafortunadamente no era aquella 'mirada poco inocente' que le pertenecía a una chica teniendo pensamientos eróticos sobre un chico.

No… esa mirada era la mirada maliciosa de un depredador observando a su próxima víctima… una mirada que era un presagio de muerte.

Porque la Demonio Vagabundo conocida como Viser había encontrado una buena presa, un joven estudiante que caminaba solo durante la noche.

Ella planeaba llevárselo a su escondite… y entonces devorarlo.

Pero quizás el simple acto de un Demonio Vagabundo podría terminar trayendo el inicio de la _**Innovación**_ para este mundo.

Soran Ibrahim… no, Setsuna F. Seiei nuevamente volvería a la acción.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y aquí tenemos nuevamente una historia. Una que combina magia y lo sobrenatural con tecnología, pero por lo visto no será de forma inmediata.**

 **Si bien de entre las series de Gundam entre todas Wing es mi favorita, 00 no se queda nada atrás… aunque quizás mi amor por Wing es porque es la primera seria de Gundam que vi.**

 **00 es una serie increíble y me gusta su protagonista, de cómo el comienza y como va cambiando mientras la historia de 00 se da a lo largo de la serie.**

 **Como DxD también es di mis favoritos eventualmente nació el deseo de juntar a DxD con Gundam. Originalmente iba a ser con Wing dando a Heero como el protagonista.**

 **Pero luego de consultarlo con Hyakki Yako decidí que un cross con 00 era lo mejor, incluso el me ayudo a pulir detalles que saldrán más adelante.**

 **Sé que ahora mismo las circunstancias de Setsuna pueden ser algo confusas, como por ejemplo porque está en Kuoh y porque usa su verdadero nombre a pesar de odiarlo y porque él tiene sueños y dibuja cosas de la era Anno Domini.**

 **Pero por ahora seguiré llamándolo Soran y tratare de explicar poco a poco las circunstancias.**

 **Y finalmente…**

 **Asique… ¿Sona o Rias, quien será la suertuda que pueda tener al Piloto del Exia y el 00 como miembro de su sequito?**

 **Eso es todo, espero que esta idea les agrade mis queridos lectores.**

 **El inicio fue tranquilo, pero fue solo para introducir a Soran/Setsuna. Por como lo vieron al final se viene en el siguiente capítulo la acción.**

 **Asique si no han visto 00 se las recomiendo totalmente ya que es una serie épica de Gundam.**

 **Con eso me despido. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**


	2. Su Nombre es Gundam

**GN 01: Su Nombre es Gundam.**

 **-Ciudad Kuoh, 22:30, (Afuera de Casa Abandonada)-**

¿No es divertido como de un momento para otro toda tu realidad puede cambiar?

Es decir en un momento eras solo un chico viviendo normalmente una existencia monótona pero al mismo tiempo pacífica. Lo único destacable del día fue salir en la noche para comer algo.

Y de la nada una chica lastimada aparece y te ruega que la ayudes.

Como cualquier persona con un sentido moral decente lo que se haría sería ayudar Soran Ibrahim acepto el ayudar.

Eso fue… hace treinta minutos desde que la 'lastimada chica' le estaba llevando para ayudar a su hermana.

Sospechosamente ella había podido guiarlo sin problemas, básicamente sin ninguna molestia visible para caminar a pesar de estar lastimando. Además la chica que le había pedido ayuda no había dicho nada desde que los dos comenzaron a correr.

Normalmente uno pensaría que eso se debía a que esa chica se preocupaba por su hermana y decidiría simplemente continuar siguiendo.

Sin embargo Soran consideraba todo esto como algo… sospechoso.

Cualquier otro chico común y corriente no hubiese pensado en eso y solo se hubiese enfocado en ayudar. Soran Ibahim no era como los demás chicos sin embargo.

Soran se encontraba analizando su situación sospechosa y haciendo planes, desde hace unos momentos Soran estaba en guardia, preparado para pelear o correr si la situación resultaba ser una trampa.

' _Posiblemente ella sea parte de una pandilla y en su 'casa' estarán un grupo de chicos listos para atacarme con la intención de robar mis cosas'_ Ese era el escenario más probable de parte de Soran.

El más realístico también siendo que para este punto él creía en un mundo normal.

Haciendo planes para un posible escenario de confrontación… ciertamente no era lo que uno esperaría de un chico de 16 años ya que pensar de esa forma quedaba mejor con… con alguien con experiencia en conflictos violentos.

Eventualmente después de tanta caminata Soran y esa chica llegaron a la afueras de una casa enorme que se encontraba un poco alejada del resto de la ciudad.

Aquella casa se veía de un gran tamaño y con eso daba un poco, solo un poco de credibilidad a la teoría de un asalto ya que para tener una casa tan grande se requería dinero.

"Ya llegamos," Se escuchó finalmente una vez más la voz de la chica a la cual Soran estaban ayudando, "Mi hermana se encuentra adentro."

"Muy bien," Asintió Soran decidiendo que él iba a confirmar con sus propios ojos la situación antes de actuar.

 **-Dentro de la Casa-**

Algunos llamarían a esto un lugar descuidado.

No… todo lo de adentro lucia como si no hubiese sido tocado por un buen tiempo cuando lo que ocurrió debía haber sido reciente según la historia de esa chica. Al menos el lugar estaba vacío lo que descartaba su teoría de la pandilla.

"¿Entonces vamos a ayudar a mi hermana?" Pregunto ella con una sonrisa amigable.

"Creo que me estas mintiendo," Respondió de forma directa Soran quien realmente estaba listo para pelear o correr de ser necesario ahora que era claro que la situación no era simplemente ayudar a una chica.

En lugar de negar esa acusación de Soran… la chica de vestido blanco soltó una leve risa.

"Eres el primero que me dice eso nada más llegar," Dijo ella, "Bueno es verdad que no tengo una hermana pero honestamente todos los demás se tardaron más en llegar a esa conclusión,".

"Si no necesitas nada me iré," Dijo un serio Soran quien decidió irse para evitar problemas al ver que esa chica era claramente alguien en quien no se podía confiar.

"Pero es verdad que necesito ayuda," Continuo hablando la chica cuya sonrisa se hizo más grande de ser siquiera posible hasta el punto de ser una sonrisa maligna, "En realidad me he estado muriendo de hambre… y cuando te vi en la calle supe que serias una cena de gran sabor," Con eso aquella chica dejo claro que ella tenía intenciones hostiles con Soran.

' _Asique una caníbal…'_ Fue la conclusión a la cual llego Soran luego de oír a esa chica hablar de sus motivos por traerlo aquí y por el hecho de que la sensación de peligro... se hacía más fuerte.

¿Acaso esa chica planeaba atacarlo sola?

Si ese era el caso entonces Soran se sentía con ventaja.

Físicamente hablando ella tampoco se veía como alguien excepcionalmente fuerte ni tampoco parecía llevar un arma escondida en aquel vestido blanco por lo que si la confrontación era física entonces Soran tenía la ventaja.

"No sé si pensaste que tu sola podrías hacerlo, pero te aseguro que ese no será el caso," Dijo un Soran que levanto sus puños listo para pelear.

"Oh, pero te aseguro que yo sola soy suficiente… para un simple humano como tú," Dijo ella de forma misteriosa.

Antes que Soran pudiese responder… ocurrió el cambio.

El cuerpo de la mujer de cabello negro comenzó a temblar… para entonces transformarse en una monstruosidad verdadera.

Estando frente a Soran se encontraba una criatura similar a un centauro pero más grotesca. Desde la cintura para arriba una forma humana como la chica que el había visto hasta hace poco solo que sin ropas, desde la cintura para abajo una forma de monstruo.

Dicho monstruo mando una de sus patas delanteras para agarrar a Soran.

Si bien nuestro héroe estaba sorprendido y asustado por el hecho de que esa chica se convirtiese en un monstruo frente a sus ojos su cuerpo supo reconocer el peligro cuando este se acercaba.

Con una gran muestra de agilidad Soran salto hacia la derecha esquivando la pata delantera izquierda de Viser.

Asique en el suelo donde estaba parado Soran con anterioridad ahora había un pequeño agujero.

"¿Oh?" Dijo Viser en genuina sorpresa al ver la destreza de ese chico, "Impresionante, todas mis otras presas se congelaban de miedo y morían casi sin poner una lucha,".

"No voy a ser tu comida," Respondió de forma desafiante Soran quien supero la sorpresa inicial de la forma monstruosa de Viser y nuevamente se enfocó en enfrentar a su oponente.

Viser solo sonrió disfrutando que su comida estaba al menos poniendo un desafío.

Rápidamente ella se lanzó de nuevo hacia Soran esta vez usando sus dos patas delanteras para intentar agarrarlo.

Actuando de inmediato Soran salto hacia su derecha para esquivar la carga frontal de su oponente.

Qué raro… aun cuando personalmente Soran nunca había peleado su cuerpo parecía tener los instintos de batalla totalmente grabados. Pero bueno no había porque preocuparse ahora de eso ya que la prioridad aquí era evitar ser la comida de esa cosa.

"Nada mal, creo que como haz hecho algo tan notable te dejare saber mi nombre" Dijo el monstruo quien no se veía preocupada… casi como si esta situación fuese un juego para ella.

En realidad era un juego para ella ya que el monstruo sabía que un humano común y corriente no podría escapar si ella decidía ir en serio y directo por un golpe mortal.

"Me llamo Viser," Revelo aquel monstruo ahora conocido como Viser.

Sin embargo Soran no le dio a ella respuesta alguna, el simplemente seguía mirándola ya que él sabía que despegarle la mirada por un segundo a su oponente podría ser un error fatal.

' _Con ese tamaño ella se mueve lento'_ Confirmo Soran quien mantenía su distancia, _'Si logro que mantener mi distancia y hacer que ella se mueva tendré una mejor oportunidad de escapar,'_ Siendo dicho eso las intenciones de Soran cambiaron de buscar la 'victoria' a 'escapar con su vida'.

Aun conociendo sus habilidades físicas superiores a las del promedio gracias a su entrenamiento, Soran también conocía sus limitaciones y sin un arma de fuego por lo menos él no se creía capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo.

' _Si mantengo mi distancia debería estar seguro,'_ Fue la conclusión a la cual Soran había llegado por lo que él se puso al punto más lejano posible de la sala abandonada en comparación de donde estaba Viser.

"Vamos chico, ¿No quieres acercarte?" Dijo una sonriente Viser viendo esto más como un juego.

Sin embargo Soran no daba la impresión alguna de caer ante esas provocaciones. El solo esperaría a que ella se moviese hacia el para escapar.

Si Soran corría a sus límites el sería capaz de completar un maratón y todavía tener energía para la mitad de otra… asique la capitalizar la oportunidad era lo indicado.

"Si vas a mantener la distancia entonces tendré que dejarte claro que eso es inútil," Y así Viser llevo ambas manos hacia… sus pechos los cuales ella comenzó a masajear.

Ante tal acto lascivo muchos hubiesen reaccionado con un sonrojo… Soran por su parte seguía en guardia y en total dominio de sus emociones.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro un… círculo mágico se formó en ambos pezones de Viser.

Y gracias esos dos círculos dos chorros de… leche salieron disparados en dirección hacia Soran.

Sintiendo un inminente peligro el Chico de Krugis se tiro al suelo para evadirlo.

Ese curso de acción demostró ser el correcto ya que la pared que fue alcanzada por esa leche de pecho comenzó a derretirse.

' _¿¡Es acido!?'_ Exclamo mentalmente un sorprendido Soran al ver esa bizarra habilidad de su oponente.

Ahora no solo tenía que evitar el cuerpo de Viser sino que también ser cuidadoso de esa leche acida que ella podía lanzar. La dificultad de la misión de sobrevivir acababa de hacerse aún más dura.

Viendo que lo situación era aún peor Soran miro desesperadamente a sus alrededores buscando algo que pudiese servir.

Lo mejor que Soran pudo usar como arma en esta situación fue una pata de las sillas que rotas que estaban en el suelo.

Quizás no era lo más efectivo pero uno de los bordes era lo suficientemente afiliado para hacer un buen daño de conectar.

El objetivo de Soran era uno de los ojos.

El pelinegro pensó que como usualmente el ojo era lo más vulnerable de cualquier ser vivo ese sería el objetivo perfecto para atacar y luego cuando su oponente estuviese distraída por el enorme dolor era cuando Soran planeaba escapar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese.

Por el hecho de que Viser se tomó la molestia de transformarse para intentar atraerlo a su guarida Soran supuso que ella no podría seguirlo en su verdadera forma monstruosa.

La oportunidad para salir con vida se encontraba frente a sus ojos y Soran estaba listo para tomarla

' _¡Ahora!'_ Grito Soran quien se lo estaba jugando todo en este movimiento para así poder escapar.

Corriendo a una velocidad excepcional Soran Ibrahim acorto su distancia con Viser.

Dando un salto con los límites de lo que su cuerpo podía hacer Soran logro saltar hacia el rostro de Viser e inmediatamente se preparó para apuñalar uno de sus ojos.

Sin embargo… en ese instante el hermoso rostro de Viser cambio de uno perteneciente a una mujer a uno perteneciente a un monstruo. Ojos negros, dientes afilados y grandes junto con orejas puntiagudas.

Abriendo sus mandíbulas en un nivel que no era posible para los humanos Viser logro agarrar el pedazo de madera que Soran casi usa para destruirle el ojo.

Con eso Soran quedo colgando del pedazo de madera mientras que la mandíbula de Viser no daba indicio de ceder.

' _¡NO!'_ Grito en su mente Soran al ver que su oponente lo había capturado.

Antes de soltar el pedazo de madera, Viser uso ambas manos para agarrar las colgantes piernas de Soran.

Y sin perder un segundo ella levanto los brazos mientras Soran trataba desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre… para entonces bajar los brazos a una sorprendente velocidad.

 _¡CRASH!_

Se escuchó por toda la casa abandonada el sonido del cuerpo de Soran impactando contra el suelo.

Estando ahora en un pequeño cráter formado por la fuerza del impacto se encontraba Soran Ibrahim.

Aunque ahora su estado no era tan bueno al simplemente estar ahí sin siquiera moverse por el dolor que sin duda estaría atacando su cuerpo, Soran solo estaba ahí quieto con sus ojos totalmente abiertos mirando vacíamente hacia el techo y una expresión de sorpresa en todo su rostro.

Sin duda alguna, muchos de sus huesos estarían rotos en este momento sin mencionar órganos dañados… pero por ahora él lograba mantenerse con vida al no ser daño terminal.

"Si… ese rostro me encanta," Dijo de forma sádica Viser al ver como el chico que hasta hace poco la estaba desafiando ahora estaba silencioso en el suelo e incluso con un pequeño charco de sangre comenzando a formarse debajo de él.

Soran no respondió, de hecho con la mirada perdida en su rostro era posible que este ni siquiera estuviese consciente de sus alrededores en este momento.

"No te pongas triste, para un humano normal tu fuiste el que más pelea me dio," Admitió Viser dándole así un cumplido a las habilidades de Soran, "Al final un ratón acorralado puede ser una presa más digna,".

En términos de un simple ser humano cuyo único 'poder' era simplemente ser más atlético que el promedio lo que Soran había hecho fue fantástico al incluso casi poder dañar a Viser con nada de más que un pedazo de madera con una punta ligeramente afilada. Tan solo siendo un chico normal fue muy notable el haber durado tanto.

Aunque si bien era merecedor de un cumplido de ningún forma eso significaba que Viser le iba a perdonar la vida, y aun si de milagro eso ocurriese con sus heridas la vida de Soran estaba ya de por si cerca de terminar a menos que el pudiese conseguir ayuda lo que sería difícil sin poder moverse.

"Pero por como intentaste lastimar mi ojo, como castigo te comeré lentamente hasta finalmente mueras," Sonrió sádicamente la Demonio Vagabundo.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta del pelinegro.

Para Viser ella creía poder tomarse todo el tiempo del necesario para disfrutar el ver así a ese humano para luego comérselo, después de todo no había nadie que los interrumpiese y Soran no ser iría a ningún lugar bajo su propio poder.

Pero lo que la Demonio Vagabundo no sabía era que en estos momentos Soran estaba por conocer a alguien que le daría el poder para acabar con ella.

 **-Mente de Soran-**

A diferencia de esa casa abandonada donde Soran se encontraba a punto de conocer una muerte temprana ahora nos encontramos en un lugar distinto.

Un lugar… hermoso, misterioso y sobre todo peligroso.

En esta época actual donde la Tierra era la prioridad número uno para los humanos en ella, el espacio todavía era una frontera indomable donde nadie podía vivir.

En medio de ese lugar en su uniforme escolar se encontraba flotando Soran Ibrahim.

Los ojos del chico que usualmente no mostraban mucha emoción en este momento se encontraban llenos de sorpresa mientras el sentía como su cuerpo flotaba.

"¿El espacio exterior?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el pelinegro viendo que bizarramente ese era el caso sobre el lugar donde él estaba.

Y sobre encontrarse flotando en la majestuosidad de las estrellas solo una palabra salió de los labios de nuestro peculiar héroe.

"¿Sera este un sueño al estar inconsciente?" Se preguntó a si mismo Soran.

Efectivamente esto debía ser un sueño entonces ya que en el espacio exterior de verdad para este punto Soran quien estaba sin protección debía haber muerto por lo que la lógica le decía que la única forma de estar vivo en el espacio seria en una alucinación o algo así.

Asique era probable que en el mundo real el estuviese siendo… devorado por esa cosa.

Al pensar en eso Soran no pudo evitar apretar los puños en señal de frustración al pensar en ese final para su existencia.

Si bien la verdad era que él no tenía sueños al mismo tiempo Soran no tenía deseo alguno de morir. Aun viviendo una vida sin propósito la opción de terminar su vida jamás cruzo la cabeza de Soran.

Para alejar sus pensamientos de… esa cosa llamada Viser por los próximos minutos Soran se quedó en harmonía mirando las estrellas mientras el flotaba sin rumbo.

Soran estaba fascinado por el lugar donde él estaba flotando. Quizás por todos sus dibujos de tipo ciencia ficción indicaban que Soran Ibrahim podía tener cierto interés hacia el espacio.

 **[Hermoso, ¿No crees?]** Sin embargo la voz perteneciente a alguien más termino por cortar ese momento de harmonía.

Inmediatamente reaccionando Soran se volteo para ver el origen de aquella voz.

Ahí se encontraba una chica joven de probablemente 17 o 18 años de edad. Aquella chica se encontraba vistiendo un vestido de color blanco y se encontraba descalza.

Largo cabello de color castaño era el que esa chica poseía, piel clara y unos hermosos ojos azules además de poseer un cuerpo que si bien no era particularmente desarrollado tenia proporciones perfectas para hacerla ver elegante… sin mucho pero a la vez sin poco.

En total esa chica era hermosa y de ir a Kuoh sin duda ella hubiese tenido a más de una persona admirándola.

Ahora el hecho de que ella hubiese aparecido en este lugar que Soran estaba convencido de que era su ente podía ser un problema…

 **[Ha pasado tiempo, Setsuna F. Seiei]** Dijo sonriente aquella chica de cabello castaño y rostro amable.

"¿Setsuna? ¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto un defensivo Soran quien no dejaba de mirar con sospecha a esa chica que parecía no ser capaz de matar ni a una mosca por lo amable de su apariencia.

Al oir eso la chica le dio una mirada de sorpresa a nuestro héroe mostrando lo mucho que ella no se esperó esa respuesta.

 **[Me refiero a ti claramente, eres Setsuna F. Seiei]** Dijo de forma paciente la chica misteriosa.

"No sé quién es ese 'Setsuna', mi nombre es Soran Ibrahim," Contesto Soran.

Dicha chica de cabello castaño miro en sorpresa a Soran, casi parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que el usase su nombre… hasta que esa chica pareció recordar algo.

 **[Claro… como me emocione tanto de finalmente poder verte de esta forma y hablar contigo…]** Murmuro para sí misma la chica quien acababa de recordar las circunstancias de esta situación y del porque ese chico no recordaba… su nombre.

Por su parte para nuestro héroe la imagen de esa chica no le inspiraba nada de confianza, especialmente en como ella decía conocerlo a pesar de confundirlo con una persona llamada Setsuna.

 **[Soran todavía es demasiado pronto para rendirnos]** Dijo la chica de cabello castaño quien continuaba hablando con toda confianza hacia nuestro héroe, **[Después de lo mucho que hemos pasado no podemos permitirnos caer en este lugar ante un oponente como ese]** Ella se estaba refiriendo a Viser.

Con los oponentes que ellos enfrentaron juntos hace tiempo el caer ante esa repulsiva monstruosidad parecía una broma de mal gusto. Después de todo Soran no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad de poner una mejor pelea al no tener en sus manos algo que el pudiese usar para poder pelear buscando la victoria.

"Deja de hablar como si me conocieses," Respondió Soran quien en su mirada dejaba transmitir una gran falta de confianza hacia la chica en frente de sus ojos, "Al menos dime tu nombre si realmente pretendes que confié en ti," Soran realmente no confiaba en ella pero con un poco de información le bastaba para darle más sentido a esta situación.

 **[Ah claro, creo que me olvide de eso** ] Se rio un poco para sí misma la chica al darse cuenta de ese pequeño error.

Soran solo le dio una mirada irritada a esa chica por la calma que ella estaba usando para la situación cuando él estaba siendo bien serio con sus palabras.

 **[Mi nombre es Exia, es un placer finalmente poder presentarme ante ti]** Dijo ella con un tono alegre.

"¿Exia…?" Repitió Soran quien encontraba esa palabra inusual al no saber que significaba… y aun así se sentía correcta después de haberla dicho.

Viendo la confusión de Soran la chica llamada Exia decidió elaborar un poco ya que si bien era impactante ver como ese chico no parecía ni tener idea de lo que significaba la palabra 'Exia' pero sabiendo de su situación era de esperarse.

 **[La palabra viene de Exousia]** Explico de forma paciente la chica, **[Eso significa 'Autoridad' en griego koiné]**

"No te pregunte eso, sino que eres," Respondió un Soran que seguía a la defensiva.

 **[Soy un Gundam]** Declaro esa chica con orgullo… hasta que entonces ella se observó a si misma nuevamente, **[O quizás no en sentido estricto si vemos mi apariencia]** Se rio para sí misma la chica de cabello castaño.

"¿Gun…dam?" Repitió Soran aquella palabra tan poco familiar.

Y francamente luego de decirlo el chico de Krugis se sentía… bastante raro a decir verdad.

Ya que esa palabra le provocaba un sentimiento raro en el pecho… pero no era nada desagradable.

Exia asintió, **[Así es, un Gundam]** Aunque personalmente para ella el hecho de que el chico en frente de sus ojos se preguntase que era un Gundam se sentía muy raro… ya que su aprecio por los Gundams era bien conocido.

Soran estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios era un Gundam… pero Exia se le adelanto al hablar primero.

 **[Descuida Soran, sé que tienes muchas preguntas]** Dijo Exia con su voz todavía amable y calmada, **[Tu y yo nos volveremos a ver eventualmente ya que siempre estaré contigo, cuando o volvamos a hacer responderé lo que sea capaz de responderte].**

Aun cuando Soran desconfiaba por claras razones en esa desconocida que decía conocerlo y que usaba palabras que él no conocía… Soran no encontró desagradable el escuchar que ella siempre estaría con él.

"No sé de lo que hablas, no habrá próxima vez ya que ese monstruo me va a comer," Dijo Soran recordando que fue lo que lo dejo inconsciente en primer lugar.

Aun si el milagrosamente pudiese despertarse a tiempo su cuerpo seguía estando en muy mal estado como para hacer algo.

 **[Ciertamente por lo que puedo ver aun con el poder que te daría por el estado de tu cuerpo no podrías usarlo]** Murmuro para sí misma Exia aunque uno pudo notar que su expresión decayó un poco al recordar el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo de Soran.

Exia sabía que ella no debía ya que Soran debía llegar por su propio esfuerzo a ese estado de poder… pero francamente cosas como esas no le importaban estando en peligro la vida de su compañero.

 **[Por eso mismo yo misma tomare el control de tu cuerpo]** Declaro Exia con una voz determinada.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" Fue la respuesta de un sorprendido Soran.

Era sorprendente ver como finalmente Soran perdía esa compostura suya, es decir incluso con Viser él fue capaz de evitar caer víctima del pánico.

Sin embargo a fin de cuentas el chico seguía siendo un ser humano después de todo por lo que su compostura debía tener un límite.

Exia solo le dio una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

" **Descuida, solo por esta vez yo tomare el control** ," Fueron las palabras de Exia para calmar a Soran, **"Tu puedes cerrar tus ojos y dormir,".**

Aun cuando Soan iba a claramente protestar eso… el comenzó a sentirse súbitamente más cansado y somnoliento evitando que cualquier pregunta dejase su boca.

Soran simplemente cerro sus ojos sintiendo como todo se volvía más ligero…

 **-De regreso en la realidad-**

"Heh, aun si puso una pelea notable al final un humano sigue siendo una presa fácil," Sonrió de forma cruel Viser al ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Soran.

Si bien hubo cierto nivel de respeto por el esfuerzo que este dio, de ninguna manera Viser considero perdonarle la vida a Soran. Al final esos esfuerzos solo harían que el devorarlo fuese mucho más satisfactorio.

De hecho Viser ya tenía un plan para comerse a ese chico… ella comenzaría por las piernas y luego lentamente se comería su cuerpo para ver su dolor hasta que la pérdida de sangre lo matase.

E igualmente con esas heridas ese chico ya tenía un pie en la tumba.

"Como señal de respeto por al menos haber hecho algo te comeré con la boca de mi rostro en lugar de la de mi torso," Dijo Viser.

Así la Demonio Vagabundo se agacho y acerco lentamente su mano hacia Soran… pero antes de poder tocarlo ella sintió una leve briza de viento.

"¿Eh?" Se escuchó a una sorprendida Viser hablar al sentir que algo faltaba, sin embargo ella no podía identificar que era en específico al ser tan súbito lo que ocurrió.

Sin embargo en este momento ella lo supo al instante gracias a un terrible dolor proveniente de su mano izquierda… o mejor dicho de donde se encontraba con anterioridad su mano izquierda.

"¡AHHHH!" Grito un adolorida Viser de la cual sangre comenzó a salir en chorro de la herida causada al tener su mano completamente cortada.

Su mano izquierda había sido cortada y ahora rodaba en el suelo. El movimiento necesario para lograr eso fue a tal velocidad que Viser no sintió nada… hasta que el dolor le hizo darse cuenta que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo.

"¿C-cómo?" Pregunto Viser quien no se explicó como de un momento para otro una parte de su cuerpo fue separada.

La única causa podía ser…

Rápidamente ella se enfocó en el chico que debía estar inconsciente en el suelo… únicamente para ver que el ya no estaba en el suelo sino de pie.

Además de que algo adicional estaba en su cuerpo, específicamente alrededor de su cintura y ambos brazos.

Siete Espadas y un escudo ahora estaban presentes en Soran.

Seis de esas armas (Aunque técnicamente hablado cuatro eran empuñaduras) estaban alrededor de la cintura de Soran mientras que la espada más grande estaba en su brazo derecho y el escudo se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo.

En general ahora Soran se veía como el tipo de oponente que uno no querría enfrentarse en combate de corta distancia. Al parecer habría sido alguna de esas armas las que le quito una mano a Viser.

Pero a pesar de ese impresionante evento, Soran en lugar de levantar su mirada estando listo para un desafío… el simplemente seguía mirando al suelo.

De hecho si uno miraba con atención los brazos de Soran también estaban decaídos, como si el no estuviese poniéndole fuerza a sus músculos.

Casi parecía como su el cuerpo de Soran fuese un títere que estaba siendo manipulado por algo que movía las cuerdas y que le forzaba a estar de pie.

"¿¡Tienes un Sacred Gear!?" Exclamo una sorprendida Viser quien trataba de ignorar el dolor en lo que anteriormente era su mano izquierda.

Sin embargo en lugar de recibir una respuesta…

 **[Activando Gundam Exia…]** Murmuro nuestro héroe de forma inconsciente para llamar a la verdadera forma de su Sacred Gear. Aunque claro en esta ocasión no fue el quien hablo sino Exia usando el cuerpo de Soran.

Quizás fue por eso que la voz que salió de sus labios fue la de una mujer… aun así nadie lo escucho al ser dicho en voz baja.

El cuerpo de Soran fue entonces cubierto por un gran número de partículas brillantes de color verde que se materializaron a su alrededor de un segundo a otro hasta que no se pudo ver nada de Soran Ibrahim.

"¿¡Y ahora que!?" Grito una Viser que no tuvo opción más que cubrirse sus ojos con su brazo derecho para evitar ser cegada por la luz que ilumino toda la casa.

Pero en un instante el brillo desapareció.

Y Viser pudo dejar de cubrir sus ojos… para ver algo que la sorprendió en la situación que ya comenzaba a deteriorarse para ella.

En frente de ella se encontraba… un robot.

Un robot de tamaño cuyos colores eran mayormente gris y azul con un poco de rojo y amarillo en ciertas partes… en fin aquel robot se veía absolutamente avanzado para los estándares de la época.

El Gundam Exia había regresado para una vez más pelear junto a Soran Ibrahim… nombre código: Setsuna F. Seiei.

Lo que para punto nadie sabía era que Setsuna se encontraba en un estado superior de su poder, uno al cual normalmente él nunca hubiese podido acceder sin entrenar y entender su poder.

Pero gracias a la voluntad de Exia, él podía usar ese poder.

Quizás incluso este poder no iba a durar más que unos instantes al haber sido accedido de forma muy súbita y sin entrenamiento previo en el uso de su Sacred Gear. Pero aun si duraba poco la verdad era que aquí y ahora el Gundam Exia estaba listo para pelear. Además para un oponente como ese… poco tiempo era suficiente.

En donde quiera que uno se encontrase el poder de un Gundam no era algo que se debía subestimar bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que hacerlo podría llevar a la muerte.

Viser estaba por descubrir que ella había elegido un blanco equivocado.

"Yo… soy…un Gundam…" Se pudo escuchar la voz de Soran a través de su estado transformado. Debido a su estado lo mas probaba era que el pelinegro ni siquiera estuviese hablando de forma consiente… ósea que esas palabras podían venir desde su subconsciente.

"¿Q-que dijiste?" Dijo con un poco de dificultad Viser quien con su única mano cubría el gran pedazo de carne expuesta donde su otra mano se encontraba con anterioridad… aunque igualmente ella estaba sorprendida por la transformación en un robot de entre todas las cosas posibles.

"¡ORE WA GUNDAM! (¡YO SOY UN GUNDAM!)" Declaro a los cuatro vientos Soran Ibrahim quien en la forma del Exia se lanzó al combate en contra de su oponente. Quizás él no sabía lo que ocurría ni recordaría nada al no estar consiente… pero aquellas palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su espíritu.

Si… para el Exia había pasado algún tiempo desde que pelearon juntos. Aunque la última vez que ocurrió su tamaño había sido mucho mayor que el actual.

Inmediatamente entrando en acción el Gundam Exia se lanzó hacia Viser a una velocidad notable y debido a la sorpresa ella no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido.

Una certera patada fue lo que el Exia le dio a su oponente.

"¡Gah!" Se quejó una adolorida Viser quien se dobló sujetando su estómago con ambas manos. Inmediatamente con eso ella volvió a pararse para que hubiese una diferencia de altura.

Luego de haber dañado a su oponente el Exia se quedó quieto, únicamente mirando a Viser como si estuviese esperando a que ella se moviese primero.

"M-maldito…" Dijo entre dolor e ira la Demonio Vagabundo al ahora realmente sentir dolor en su batalla contra Soran.

Sin perder tiempo ella uso sus dos patas delanteras que parecían manos para agarrar al Exia quien ni se movió e inmediatamente Viser uso su mano restante para estimular su el único seno que ella tenía.

Ella no trato de usar sus patas delanteras porque lo poco de razón que le quedaba le decía que con lo solida que se veía esa 'armadura de cuerpo completo'.

Y con eso un círculo mágico se formó en el seno derecho del cual salió disparada esa 'leche acida' hacia el Exia siendo en esta ocasión menor cantidad que la vez anterior al tener solo un pecho.

Un chorro directo fue disparado hacia el Gundam.

Sin embargo en lugar de moverse el Exia simplemente levanto su escudo para bloquear esa leche acida que Viser disparo por uno de sus pechos y cuando se tocaron el escudo no mostro señal alguna de rendirse.

Ese escudo era realmente resistente por lo visto y no se encontraba en el Exia solo como adorno.

" **¡GN Beam Saber!"** Pero antes de que Viser pudiese hacer su siguiente movimiento el Exia saco dos espadas de que anteriormente solo eran una empuñadura detrás de sus hombros pero que ahora se habían convertido en dos espadas.

Ahora en esas empuñaduras se encontraban dos espadas cuyo filo estaba hecho de una luz de color rosado, cada una se encontraba en una mano del Exia.

El origen de ese filo de energía eran partículas siendo calentadas y tomando la forma sólida del filo de esas dos espadas.

Y ya que aquellas armas tenían el filo formado por partículas calientes esas espadas serían capaces de superar mucho materiales y metales… en otras palabras esas espadas serían capaces de cortar el acero común y corriente junto con otros materias tan fácil como su fuesen mantequilla.

¿Ante la carne?

El Exia uso ambas espadas para cortarle los brazos a Viser desde los hombros.

Ambos brazos desde el codo terminaron cayendo al suelo.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita sea duele!" Grito ella en claro dolor.

Aun así todavia no se había terminado.

" **¡GN Daggers!"** Y tomando desde la parte de atrás de su cintura el Exia tomo dos dagas cuyo filo de color rosa era hecho de partículas de forma similar a los Beam Sabers solo que en tamaño menor.

Ambas dagas de partículas fueron lanzadas directamente hacia las patas delanteras de Viser las cuales igualmente cayeron ante ese poder cortante y terminaron en el suelo como los brazos de Viser.

Para este punto ya ni gritar en dolor pudo la Demonio Vagabundo.

El Gundam solo miraba con esos brillantes ojos verdes, su lenguaje corporal no indicaba nada… lo que ciertamente le hacía verse más espeluznante.

Viser se había quedado sin sus brazos y con eso también inutilizando su habilidad de lanzar leche acida desde sus pechos.

Para este punto ella solo podía ver con odio a su oponente.

Y aun cuando no expresaba expresión o lenguaje corporal alguno al estar ahí parado… Viser podía sentir que su oponente… ese 'Gundam' como se había declarado llamarse ese chico en esa transformación no tenía a intención de dejarla irse a recuperarse.

No… su oponente planeaba que este lugar fuese su tumba.

Al final fue Viser la que termino en pedazos y cerca de la muerte… y ella lo sabía a la perfección que los roles de ejecutor y víctima se habían invertido.

Quizás si ella hubiese devorado rápido a ese chico en lugar de tomarse su tiempo al disfrutar la situación Viser no estaría a punto de morir… asique sabiendo que fueron sus propias acciones las cuales la tenían en este punto Viser canalizo ese odio y usando sus patas traseras para el impulso…

"¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE MALDITO HUMANO!" Y ya sin nada que perder y completamente llevada por el odio a Soran la Demonio Vagabundo conocida como Viser se lanzó con el intento de usar sus afilados dientes para intentar dañar al Exia.

Esa armadura en la que su presa se cubrió lucia tan solida que Viser brevemente pensó que lo único que ella lograría seria romper sus dientes. Pero Viser estaba tan enojada que su pensamiento lógico que le estaba gritando que corriese ahora estaba siendo ignorado.

Sin embargo el Exia no dio señal alguna de estar preocupado con ese ataque frontal, y si ese Mobile Suit fuese capaz de mostrar expresiones faciales entonces hubiese sido un rostro estoico lo que se hubiese visto, cosa que hubiese mostrado que ese ataque no intimidaba en nada al Exia.

En lugar de eso calmadamente el Gundam levanto su brazo izquierdo en donde la espada que estaba doblada se enderezo para así formar una espada completa, esa espada era la más poderosa de las que poseía el Exia.

" **GN Sword…"** Susurro el Exia en una voz calmada pero letal.

Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo… Exia dirigió su siguiente movimiento al cuello de Viser quien no pudo defenderse ni reaccionar al haberse enfocado únicamente en el ataque.

 _¡SLASH!_

Un ruido cortante resonó en la casa abandonada.

Finalmente la cabeza de Viser fue separada de su cuerpo gracias a la espada principal del Exia. La GN Sword nuevamente se había encargado de eliminar a un oponente de Soran… o mejor dicho en su presente aquella poderosa espada lo había hecho por primera vez.

Sangre comenzó a fluir del cuerpo sin cabeza mientras dicha cabeza volaba por los aires. Dicho cuerpo solo duro en pie unos segundos hasta que los músculos perdieron toda fuerza y el cuerpo termino en el suelo.

Un pequeño instante después y la cabeza de Viser siguió cayendo a un borde de la habitación… e increíblemente aun siendo una cabeza Viser seguía con vida.

Quizás era por la increíble vitalidad de su forma monstruosa, sin embargo aun con eso el haber sido decapitada era una herida fatal y a lo más Viser tenía solo unos segundos más de vida.

El último pensamiento consciente de la decapitada cabeza de Viser antes de sucumbir a la muerte fue…

' _¿¡Pero qué clase de Sacred Gear imposible es ese!?'_ Pensó ella antes de sucumbir a la eterna oscuridad de la muerte.

Como una Demonio Vagabundo, Viser una vez fue parte del sequito de alguien más que ella traiciono para ganarse su estatus. Durante ese periodo de tiempo ella aprendió muchas cosas incluso la existencia de los Sacred Gear.

Eso mismo hacía imposible el Sacred Gear de Soran Ibrahim.

Y aun así hasta la gente norma podia ver que las armas y transformación de Soran gritaban 'tecnología' en lugar de 'misticismo sobrenatural'. Su forma final no podía ser nada excepto un robot.

Basado en eso cualquiera con el conocimiento más básico de los Sacred Gears sabría al instante que lo que Soran Ibrahim poseía era un Sacred Gear que estaba fuera de toda lógica.

¿Entonces realmente era eso un Sacred Gear?

Sin embargo cualquiera que fuese la respuesta Viser no la podría saber ya que ella simplemente perdió su vida siendo la oscuridad lo siguiente que ella pudo ver.

Ahora el silencio reinaba en la casa abandonada ya que el Exia se encontraba inmóvil después de confirmar la muerte del enemigo asique el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del GN Drive en su espalda el cual seguía expulsando las Partículas GN.

Y así en esa armonía total el Exia se comenzó a mover hacia una de las paredes para buscar sus GN Daggers las cuales habían sido clavadas ahí luego de lanzarlas contra Viser.

Al ponérselas de regreso el Gundam estaba completo con todas sus armas.

Lo siguiente que hizo el Gundam de tamaño humano fue el ver hacia arriba, hacia el techo.

Quién sabe si fuese por movimiento consiente o no, pero al ver hacia arriba y solo encontrar el techo de esta casa abandonada… el Exia de tamaño humano dio un gran salto.

 _¡CRASH!_

Se escuchó el sonido del techo siendo destruido lo que causo que escombros comenzasen a caer a la casa.

Ahora un agujero del tamaño de una persona se encontraba en el techo dejando únicamente el cadáver de Viser aquí dentro.

Y coincidentemente si uno hubiese estado prestando cierta atención a los cielos en este momento se hubiese podido ver como una hermosa luz estaba subiendo.

 **-Cielo de Kuoh-**

Si uno mirase en cierta dirección entonces algo hermoso se vería.

Ya que un Mobile Suit se encontraba arriba en el cielo extendiendo sus brazos y dejando que las Partículas GN fluyesen desde su espalda.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que el Exia pudo estar en los cielos de la tierra, al menos desde el punto de vista del Gundam.

Sin duda el ser visto ahora hubiese causado problemas, no solo con lo sobrenatural sino también con las autoridades normales.

Afortunadamente el Exia se encontraba tan arriba en el cielo que el verlo desde tierra hubiese sido algo difícil a menos que se tuviese un telescopio.

Por eso mismo de forma serena el Gundam continuaba ahí arriba dejando que las partículas fluyesen y desapareciesen pronto luego de dejar el horno solar.

Aquellas luces de color verde eran algo realmente impresionante… y a la vez imposible en este mundo y en esta era donde la tecnología todavía estaba en un nivel en el cual vivir en el espacio sería imposible.

Aquellas luces de color verde representaban el potencial del futuro de la humanidad.

Como las partículas iban cayendo del cielo uno podría haberlas confundido con polvo de estrellas.

¿Pero porque se había hecho tal acción?

Quizás la voluntad del 'Sacred Gear' era recrear un momento especial para su usuario ya que como si dijo era el Exia el que estaba en control de las acciones del cuerpo de Soran.

Después de todo un Gundam en el cielo viéndose imponente era una memoria especial para Soran, una que marco mucho para el en su tiempo.

Quizás eran muchas cosas pero lo importante era que estando ahí arriba el Exia estaba también dando la prueba de su existencia al mundo tan caótico.

Pero lamentablemente un momento tan hermoso como ese no podía durar para siempre.

Como se dijo este modo solo sería temporal y por lo mismo el tiempo de Exia se había terminado… ya que el GN Drive en su espalda se apagó. Inmediatamente el Exia comenzó a caer desde el cielo a tal velocidad que de no ser porque la armadura todavía estaba ahí entonces Soran hubiese muerto con el impacto.

Pero por lo menos alguien ya sintió la presencia de Soran… ya que como un Sacred Gear ahora el Exia desprendía energía mágica al ser esa su nueva naturaleza.

Aunque en sentido estricto… mucho fueron los que sintieron la presencia de la energía mágica enrome que daba el Gundam.

Asique… dependiendo de su suerte Soran Ibrahim podía ser encontrado por un aliado que no quisiese dañarlo… o quizás alguien peligroso que creía que eliminarlo sería lo mejor.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bien al parecer esta historia no está siendo totalmente ignorada, realmente agradezco por el apoyo gente.**

 **En si entiendo que tengo otras historias para enfocarme, pero por ahora mi inspiración me ayudo con esta. Sin embargo aun así quiero continuar con esta historia, soy un gran fan de 00 y DxD después de todo. Y viendo que tengo a algunos usuarios que les gusta debo decir que me anima mucho.**

 **Por eso mismo espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos.**

 **Si bien es la primera batalla de Soran/Setsuna con su Sacred Gear está la peleo en 'piloto automático' y termino matando a Viser y como consecuencia entrando en la mirada de Rias y Zona.**

 **Ahora el ya no podrá seguir siendo invisible y de algún modo u otro se verá involucrado en eventos futuros.**

 **Y como lo vimos aquí la personificación del Exia (La cual en apariencia es idéntica a Marina Ismail solo que con cabello castaño… en si ella aparece en el primer opening de 00) tendrá un rol similar a Ddraig al ser un compañero dentro de un Sacred Gear para nuestro héroe.**

 **Y también…**

 **Como hace mención Exia… los eventos de 00 si ocurrieron pero Setsuna/Soran no tiene recuerdos de eso, en si puede parecer complicado pero les prometo que hará sentido por qué alguien como él está en una era que claramente es del pasado comparada con su presente.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Hyakki Yako por su ayuda… aun cuando la amistad entre un demonio solitario y un Gundam no es muy común XD, si tienen tiempo vean sus historias que son excelentes.**

 **Por cierto aquí viene algo importante:**

 **Aquí les daré una explicación del Sacred Gear de Soran/Setsuna:**

 **Nombre de Sacred Gear: GN Exia.**

 **Tipo de Sacred Gear: Sacred Gear GN.**

 **Usuario: Soran Ibrahim/Setsuna F. Seiei.**

 **Modo Inicial: Siete Espadas y un Escudo.**

 **Modo Completo: Gundam Exia.**

 **Habilidades: Este Sacred Gear se manifiesta inicialmente como siete espadas y un escudo de alta tecnología. Seis de esas espadas se ubican en la cintura de Soran mientras que la principal se encuentra en su brazo izquierdo mientras su escudo se encuentra en su brazo derecho demás de unas armas adicionales.**

 **-GN Sword (Espada GN): Esta es el arma principal de este Sacred Gear en ambas formas y al mismo tiempo la espada más fuerte y larga de todas las que posee este Sacred Gear.**

 **Normalmente esta espada se encuentra doblada en el brazo izquierdo de Soran lo que le permite estar en su 'Modo Rifle' lo que convierte a esta arma en también la única opción para tener un combate a larga distancia en una unidad claramente enfocada en combates a corta distancia.**

 **Aunque esa espada tiene un enrome poder destructivo hay ocasiones en donde debido a su tamaño no puede usarse.**

 **Podría decirse que esta espada posee su Modo Rifle para evitar llenar excesivamente de armas al usuario y así darle más facilidad de movimiento en el que depende bastante el usuario de este poder.**

 **-GN Beam Sabers (Sables de Rayos GN): Dos espadas que son originalmente unas empuñaduras con la habilidad de crear un sable de partículas. El poder de los Beam Sabers es grande al punto de poder cortar casi todo tipo de materiales, sin embargo una desventaja es que sus poderes pueden interrumpidos por las condiciones atmosféricas o métodos de difusión de partículas.**

 **-GN Beam Daggers (Dagas de Rayos GN): Estas dagas funcionan bajo el mismo principio que los Beam Sabers al ser armas cuyo filo es generado por partículas pero estas tienen un filo más corto lo que las hace más difíciles de ser interrumpidas.**

 **-GN Short y Long Blade (Espadas Corta y Larga GN): Esas dos espadas son las otras dos espadas solidas del Exia que difieren en tamaño de la GN Sword principal. Ya que la GN Sword tiene problemas haciendo daño sin cierto nivel de movimiento y espacio debido a su tamaño estas espadas existen para darle al usuario espadas solidas que puedan ser usadas en una variedad de situación con las que la GN Sword tiene problemas.**

 **-GN Shield (Escudo GN): Un Escudo que se encuentra ubicado en el brazo derecho del usuario. Si bien puede parecer redundante el tener un escudo hecho del mismo material que el resto de la armadura del Exia, en el modo inicial de este Sacred Gear realmente puede ser una gran defensa para el usuario.**

 **Si bien el escudo es resistente no es lo suficiente como para defenderse en contra de ataques de rayos cuya fuente de poder sean las Partículas GN y ataques mágicos muy fuertes.**

 **-GN Vulcans (Volcanes GN): Arma solo disponible en la transformación en el Gundam Exia y que se ubican en ambos brazos. Estas armas de bajo poder son puramente secundarias y están ahí con el propósito de distraer. Mientras que el Modo Rifle de la GN Sword tiene mayor poder requiere transformarse y por eso no puede responder de forma instantánea.**

 **Aun cuando los disparos son débiles el gran porcentaje de disparos los hace muy útiles cuando uno se enfrenta a objetivos pequeños, rápidos y maniobrables.**

 **Sin embargo las siete espadas y el escudo son solo la forma inicial ya que la verdadera forma del Sacred Gear de Soran es poder convertirse en el poderoso Mobile Suit conocido como Gundam Exia.**

 **Cuando esa transformación ocurre el cuerpo del Exia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle máximo provecho a sus armas.**

 **Además debido a que la fuente de poder es el GN Drive que existe dentro del Exia que está dentro de Soran la transformación en el Exia puede durar por un tiempo indefinido al no consumir energía alguna y solo desaparecer si Soran está muy exhausto como para continuar o si suficiente daño se aplica al Exia.**

 **-Debilidades: Si bien este Sacred Gear se muestra formidable en combate de corto alcance debido al poder cortante de las espadas un problema es sus opciones limitadas en combate de largo alcance al ser únicamente su GN Sword capaz de disparar.**

 **Otro problema es que este Sacred Gear en su forma inicial no le da fuerza al usuario y por lo tanto su efectividad será dependiente de las habilidades físicas del usuario.**

 **Sin embargo en su forma completa este Sacred Gear se convierte en una formidable fuerza de ataque que es muy difícil de parar en manos de alguien que sepa cómo sacar todo su potencial… tal es el caso de su usuario actual.**

 **-Notas Adicionales:**

 **Este Sacred Gear si bien es uno su origen parece ser distinto al de los demás al ser su naturaleza tecnológica en lugar de mágica, si bien es muy poderoso considerando su poder lamentablemente no puede ser considerado un Longinus al no tener el poder para derrotar a un Dios... por ahora.**

 **Uno no debe confundirse pensando que el Sacred Gear invoca de forma directa al Gundam que lo inspiro sino más bien uno debe pensar como si fuese una imitación… asique su resistencia y otras capacidades quizás no sean idénticas al Gundam original pero igualmente sigue siendo una existencia poderosa.**

 **Este Sacred Gear posee muchos misterios y secretos dentro, misterios que son desconocidos hasta por su usuario… ¿Sera posible obtener una respuesta sobre la existencia de este Sacred Gear y también saber si oculta más habilidades?**


	3. Encuentro con Demonios

**GN 02: Encuentro con Demonios.**

 **-Con Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, (Academia Kuoh, Salón del Consejo Estudiantil)-**

Al mismo tiempo que el Gundam Exia se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno de Kuoh sin que nadie más pudiese verlo, otra cosa notable estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad.

Nuestra atención se encuentra nuevamente en Kuoh, la Academia en donde Soran Ibrahim es estudiante de primer año en una tranquila vida estudiantil.

Normalmente a esta hora de la noche toda la Academia se encontraría vacía. Sin embargo dos estudiantes muy especiales se encontraban presentes en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Esas dos chicas eran bellezas, cada una tenía un tipo especial de belleza.

La primera chica era una con un largo cabello rojo y ojos de color verde. Una piel de color blanca se podía notar… además de una generosa figura física, especialmente en el área del pecho.

Al otro lado de la mesa y usando las piezas de color blanco se encontraba una chica de con lentes, cabello negro y de un cuerpo que si bien no era voluptuoso como el de la pelirroja, el cuerpo de la chica con lentes no era para nada un cuerpo sin encantos.

Ambas chicas eran amigas de la infancia como rivales al mismo tiempo, aunque por fortuna esa no era una rivalidad con resentimiento como base.

Rias Gremory era el nombre de la belleza de cabello rojo. A los ojos de la gente común y corriente de Kuoh ella era una extraordinaria y elegante belleza de otro país.

Sin embargo ella poseía un secreto que nadie normal se esperaría considerar siquiera.

Sona Sitri era el nombre de la belleza de cabello negro y lentes. Aunque para la gente común y corriente de Kuoh ella era conocida como 'Souna Shitori'.

Al igual que Rias, Sona poseía un secreto que la gente común y corriente no esperaría.

Dicho secreto por ahora se mantendría oculto ya que no era el momento de revelarlo.

Ahora ellas dos se encontraban solas por una razón muy simple: Un juego de ajedrez.

Al ser las dos rivales había varias formas en las que Rias y Sona competían la una con la otra, en lugar de batallar esta era una buena forma para las dos rivales de enfrentarse. Si no era ajedrez usualmente era en otras formas como por ejemplo tenis.

Sin embargo esta pacifica noche ambas quisieron algo más calmado siendo el ajedrez la elección.

Sea dicho eso más que victorias y derrotas lo que se veía en estos encuentros eran empates al estar ambas igualadas en términos de capacidades para las tácticas y estrategias. Al mismo tiempo eso las hacia grandes rivales al empatar aun al darlo todo.

Sin embargo el juego de hoy iba a ser diferente… a causa de algo externo.

Ya que al mismo tiempo que Rias estaba por mover su alfil, en otro lado de la ciudad el Gundam Exia de tamaño humano se encontraba en los cielos luego de haber derrotado al enemigo. Quizás será porque ambas eran Demonios de alto potencial, pero ambas sintieron al mismo tiempo algo raro.

Ambas sintieron una gran energía mágica la que coincidió con el Exia estando en el cielo de Kuoh y dejando salir su Partículas GN hacia el cielo nocturno.

"Estoy segura de que sentiste eso," Dijo Rias quien saco sus dedos del Alfil que ella iba a usar en su próximo movimiento.

"Por supuesto," Asintió Sona, "Si no la hubieses sentido entonces no serias digna para ser mi rival," Y lo contrario también se aplicaba.

Una rivalidad que en el fondo era amistosa ya que no había un odio o real sentimiento de negatividad entre Rias y Sona.

Aunque si las dos se enfrentasen a muerte… quien sabe que tan lejos pudiese llegar la destrucción considerándolo todo y la ganadora seria todo un misterio ya que el nivel de ambas era igual.

Quizás de darse esa situación la que tuviese mayor voluntad seria la ganadora en un hipotético combate de participantes con un nivel igual.

"Es lamentable que justo cerca de mi victoria este juego tenga que ser interrumpido," Suspiro Rias sin embargo su voz daba a notar una gran confianza en la posibilidad de la victoria.

"En realidad iba a ser mi victoria," Contesto Sona con igual confianza ante la pelirroja.

La verdad era que como las dos eran similarmente habilidosas lo más probable era que esto terminase en el empate numero 100… pero ninguna de las dos admitiría esa posibilidad hasta que dicho empate llegase.

"Bueno podemos continuar después," Dijo Rias con simpleza, "Ahora mismo hay algo más importante que merece nuestra atención,".

Sin decir nada Rias y Sona se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se prepararon para ir a donde ellas habían sentido ese extraño poder.

Ambas chicas se fueron para ir a lo que sería un encuentro que cambiaría definitivamente el futuro de cierto chico con una conexión muy grande con aquellas poderosas maquinas llamadas Gundam que eran una anomalía en esta era.

 **-Casa Abandonada-**

Para las dos el llegar aquí fue cosa de segundos al usar magia para llegar.

Rias y Sona vieron que esta era una casa abandonada donde se rumoreaba que había un Demonio Vagabundo, cuando se confirmase Rias planeaba ir a exterminarlo pero al parecer ella llego antes de lo planeado a este lugar.

Sin duda alguna ambas encontraron algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.

En primer lugar lo más notable fue el cuerpo de lo que ellas podían reconocer como un Demonio Vagabundo.

Dicho Demonio Vagabundo se encontraba como un cadáver en el suelo con varias partes de su cuerpo cortadas y lo que parecían ser heridas de disparo en su estómago ya que tres agujeros circulares se podían ver.

"Impresionante," Fueron las primeras palabras de Sona al ver el estado del cuerpo, ahora mismo la pelinegra observaba al cadáver con una mirada analítica en si para intentar descifrar que fue lo que acabo con la vida de esa Demonio Vagabundo.

"Fuese quien fuese debió ser un espadachín," Comento Rias al ver el cadáver de lo que claramente era un Demonio Vagabundo, ella pudo reconocer en un instante las heridas de corte.

Gracias a su Caballero, Yuuto Kiba era que Rias reconocía tan bien las heridas de corte por espada por lo que ella apostaría su dinero a que un usuario de espadas había hecho esto.

"Pues creo que nuestro espadachín no lo tuvo tan fácil," Se escuchó la voz de Sona quien estaba alejada del cadáver de Viser, "Todavía esta con vida pero no por mucho si no hacemos nada,".

La atención de Rias se centró en donde se encontraba su amiga quien estaba observando otro bulto en el suelo, uno el cuales ellas no notaron a la primera debido a que el cuerpo de Viser era lo más notable.

Estando tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y bajo un pequeño charco de su propia sangre se encontraba un chico joven con un uniforme que era muy familiar para Rias y Sona.

"Él es un estudiante de Kuoh," Dijo una sorprendida Rias al ver el uniforme de su Academia en ese chico.

¿Cómo fue que alguien capaz de derrotar hasta tal nivel a un Demonio Vagabundo había pasado desapercibido para ella y Sona?

Después de todo ellas hubiesen sentido al menos algo especial de un chico con tal poder aun si este estuviese oculto… además si él pudo derrotar a su oponente eso sugeria que ese chico sabia como usar sus poderes.

Pues ahora ese chico no iba a volver a ser ignorado por Rias y Sona.

Ahora mismo el deseo de reclutar había sido encendido en ambas y el rostro de Soran grabado en la memoria de ambas. Eso significaba que por mucho que Soran quisiese pasar desapercibido eso lamentablemente ya no sería posible al ser su existencia conocida por lo sobrenatural. Si bien él quería terminar con su monótona vida cotidiana… quizás esto sería demasiado para sus gustos.

"Si es un Sacred Gear quizás pueda ser un Sword Birth…" Comento Rias viendo que una posibilidad muy buena era que ese chico y Yuuto compartiesen el mismo tipo de Sacred Gear. En ese caso añadir a ese chico entre sus fuerzas sería una buena ideal al poder aumentar su poder ofensivo con otro Caballero, "No sería malo tener dos usuarios del mismo poder," Dijo Rias indicando que ella ya le echo el ojo a Soran.

"En ese caso me podría hacer falta alguien con esas habilidades," Dijo Sona viendo que con ese chico ella podría aumentar el potencial ofensivo de su Sequito para los Rating Games y a la vez.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo Sona se encontraba pensando intensamente en algo más… después de todo mientras más veía como ese chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo más comenzaba a llegarle una imagen.

Hasta que…

"Ya lo recuerdo este chico es Soran Ibrahim de la clase C de primer año," Fueron las palabras de Sona luego de salir de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo recordar de forma efectiva a Soran.

Su rol como presidenta del consejo estudiantil realmente le fue de utilidad en estos momentos ya que de otra forma ella no hubiese podido reconocer a alguien como Soran que no se hacía notar en lo más mínimo.

"Ya veo por su nombre y apariencia él debe ser extranjero," Lo que dijo Rias fue más una afirmación que una pregunta ya que a simple vista se podía ver que ese chico no era japones.

Sona asintió.

"Según la información que tengo él es un chico común y corriente que migro de Krugis hacia Japón hace unos meses a causa del trabajo de su padre," Explico la pelinegra, "Fuera de eso no hubo nada inusual en su reporte,".

"Y aun así él pudo hacer esto," Añadió la pelirroja refiriéndose al cortado cuerpo de Viser que yacía esparcido por el suelo de la casa abandonada.

Pero por lo dañado de su cuerpo Soran no tuvo una batalla fácil.

"Creo que Ibrahim-kun fue hecho el objetivo de esa Demonio Vagabundo y estando cerca de la muerte pudo activar su Sacred Gear, derrotar al enemigo para luego caer rendido," Dijo Sona quien llego a esa conclusión luego de ver la evidencia esparcida alrededor de este campo de batalla.

Verdaderamente a veces daba un poco de nervio el ver lo buenas que eran esas dos para pensar al haber estado en lo correcto en gran parte de la situación.

Sin embargo ellas no habían llegado a su posición actual siendo estúpidas.

Aunque también había otras cosas que no necesitaban de un genio para saberse.

"Está muy lastimado, si lo dejamos aquí probablemente morirá," Dijo Rias con preocupación notable en su voz. Si bien Rias estaba ahora interesada en Soran y su misterioso poder ella no era tan fría para simplemente dejarlo morir aquí.

Ósea Soran pudiese haber sido una simple victima común y corriente de ese Demonio Vagabundo y aun así Rias no le hubiese dejado morir. Rias podía ser una chica con ambiciones que buscaba subordinados fuertes, pero eso no significaba que ella fuese una chica sin corazón.

"Según su reporte él vive en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí," Dijo Sona, "Podemos llevarlo ahí y curarlo," Y con eso el siguiente curso de acción se daría.

Si bien ambas ya tenían deseos de reclutarlo para ellas eso podía esperar ya que lo más urgente era ayudar a Soran.

"Por lo menos podemos esperar a que el este despierto para intentar reclutarlo," Dijo Sona.

Aun cuando fuesen demonios… nuestro héroe había encontrado salvación para evitar la muerte a causa de sus heridas.

 **-Apartamento de Soran, Al Día Siguiente, (8:00 AM)-**

Y de aquella fría y sucia casa nos trasladamos al pacífico y limpio cuarto de Soran Ibrahim… aunque teniendo solo una cama el mantenerlo limpio debía ser en extremo fácil.

En si era una rareza que la cama continuase estando ocupada a esta hora ya que Soran era de los que se levantaba temprano. Para esta hora el pelinegro ya estaría dejando su hogar para irse a la escuela al ser de los que llegaban temprano para evitar las horas más congestionadas de estudiantes que venían después.

Pero… al parecer incluso en un lugar donde el debería estar calmadamente descansando eso no sería posible ya que Soran parecía tener algún problema mientras dormía siendo lo más probable un mal sueño. Fuese lo que fuese ese sueño era lo suficientemente malo para tener a Soran retorciéndose en su cama.

"No… eso es terrible…" Se escuchaba murmurar mientras dormía al pelinegro quien estaba usando sus brazos para bloquear algo, "D-detente…" Nuestro héroe continuaba hablando dormido y en su voz se podía notar que fuese lo que fuese que el soñaba… le estaba afectando.

Pero si uno veía el sueño que el pelinegro estaba teniendo entonces esa reacción podía ser entendible.

 **-Sueño/Pesadilla de Soran-**

 **¿Normalmente qué tipo de sueños debería tener un adolecente saludable?**

 **Pues sueños felices y de aventuras eran lo que uno normalmente esperaría.**

 **Sueños pervertidos también ya que eran la prueba de un libido saludable.**

 **Ahora si los sueños de uno fuesen constantemente cosas pervertidas significaba que algo no andaba bien.**

 **En ese caso… ¿Cómo se clasificaría el estado mental de una persona con un sueño como este?**

 **Un campo de batalla infernal era lo que Soran Ibrahim estaba viendo en estos momentos.**

 **El lugar donde nos encontramos era una pequeña ciudad en donde las casas estaban hechas de piedra para manejar mejor el cálido clima de la zona. Sin embargo ahora no se podía apreciar el estilo de esos hogares… ya que la mayoría estaban destruidos.**

 **Casas en ruinas debido a daño que había ocurrido hace muy poco,**

 **Y lo más extraño era que el campo de batalla no era entre personas… al menos en sentido estricto.**

 **Ya que lo que Soran podía distinguir era como varios** _ **niños**_ **con armas de fuego se encontraban luchando contra los causantes de la destrucción de este lugar que era idéntico a su ciudad.**

 **Los enemigos eran… robots gigantes contra esos niños soldados.**

 **Si por más bizarro que eso pareciese esa era la batalla que estaba tomando lugar aquí en llugar de ser una típica batalla entre personas.**

 **Pero aun cuando sonase extraño, esta batalla estaba tomando lugar y las pérdidas de vida que ocurrirían en una batalla como este se estaban mostrando.**

 **Soran podía ver con total claridad que esta pelea era una victoria para los robots, una victoria que era solo cosa de tiempo para adquirir. Pero aun así esos niños seguían peleando con sus metralletas y lanzamisiles lo cuales por lo menos parecían no ser totalmente inútiles al hacer daños en el metal de los robots.**

 **Sin embargo solo bastaba un ataque de aquellos robots para que los niños con armas terminasen como cadáveres… si es que quedaba algún cuerpo siquiera.**

" **Ughh…" Dijo un tambaleante Soran quien sintió como las náuseas y el sentimiento de vértigo se apoderaba de él.**

 **Y todo eso le afectaba todavía mas ya que él conocía este lugar que estaba siendo usado como campo de batalla.**

 **Soran podía reconocer este lugar a la perfección, ya que después de todo… el había crecido aquí.**

" **La ciudad donde crecí…" Murmuro el pelinegro al reconocer esto como la ciudad en la que el vivió en la Republica de Krugis antes de partir hacia Kuoh.**

 **Aun cuando estaba en ruinas Soran todavía podía reconocer claramente este lugar donde el vivió felizmente su infancia al lado de sus amigos, en estas calles Soran y ellos jugaron muchas veces como niños deberían hacerlo.**

 **Aun cuando la situación en su país nunca fue la mejor y los adultos estaban preocupados… los niños simplemente continuaron viviendo lo más alegremente que podían.**

 **Pero dichos pensamientos podían esperar ya que luego de moverse por esta ciudad intentando buscar una salida… fue que Soran encontró algo que de seguro seguiría con él por mucho tiempo más en sus memorias aun cuando este desease olvidar.**

 **Ya que… su ciudad ahora era un campo de batalla.**

" **¿Por qué estoy soñando esto?" Dijo un Soran que veía con incredulidad la las calles arruinadas que en su infancia el recorrió sin ningún problema, "Nada así ocurrió en Krugis,".**

 **El olor a pólvora y sangre era demasiado para Soran quien cubría su nariz con su antebrazo izquierdo… ¿Si esto era un sueño porque el olor se sentía real?**

 **Pero al final eso no importaba… ¡Lo importante era salir de aquí cuanto antes!**

 **Soran comenzó a correr por instinto puro, el conocía esta ciudad como la palma de su mano y por lo tanto sabia como salir rápido… pero aun así sus piernas le estaban llevando a un lugar que no estaba cerca de la salida.**

 **Sin embargo mientras Soran corría una voz estaba resonando por la ciudad, como si alguien estuviese mandando un mensaje a través de parlantes.**

" _ **Esta batalla se está peleando en nombre de Dios,"**_ **Aquella voz resonó por la ciudad,** _ **"Esto es una Guerra Sagrada,".**_

 **Y al oirá por alguna razón… los puños de Soran quien continuaba corriendo se cerraron en señal de furia.**

 **Mientras el corría Soran pudo ver a los niños luchando con sus armas como estos pudiesen, en sus ojos había una mirada de determinación… o quizás fanatismo para continuar peleando.**

" _ **De acuerdo con los Cánones Divinos esos desafortunados que comparten la tierra de Dios… deben ser juzgados… "**_ **Continuo hablando la voz mientras los niños morían al enfrentar a oponentes superiores,** _ **"Si la población no es Dominique, el orden no existirá,".**_

 **Tales palabras… simplemente se sentían equivocadas para Soran.**

" _ **Estamos peleando por una era ideal,"**_ **Dijo la voz** _ **, "Para estar en la presencia de Dios, seremos guiados por él,".**_

" **¿Qué era ideal?" Murmuro Soran mientras continuaba corriendo, "¿Cómo puede salir una mejor era mandando a niños a morir? ¿Qué clase de Dios puede querer esto?" El enojo en su voz era evidente.**

 **Y así continuando su camino Soran eventualmente llego hacia donde un niño se encontraba sentado en contra de una pared.**

 **Aquel niño se veía de la misma edad peleando y en sus manos estaba una ametralladora, sin embargo algo sobre ese niño causo que nuestro héroe dejase de correr y se quedase mirando en sorpresa total a aquel niño… ya que.**

" **¿Soy yo?" Dijo un sorprendido Soran al ver a aquel niño que estaba peleando por su vida en este campo de batalla.**

 **Soran se negaba a pensar que ese niño y el pudiesen ser la misma persona.**

 **Después de todo Soran Ibrahim había vivido una vida normal en donde nada como eso ocurrió sumado a que la tecnología de este mundo aun necesitaba de muchos años para lograr maquinas como esas.**

" **En un mundo como este… Dios no existe," Ese joven murmuro aquellas palabras mientras se escondía de una batalla que en definitiva podría ser su última.**

 **Soran no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a aquel niño… mientras que una parte suya estaba de acuerdo en aquellas palabras, después de todo, ¿Cómo podría Dios existir en lugar como este?**

 **Las paredes detrás de aquel niño fueron dañadas por agujeros de balas viniendo desde uno de los robots grandes, lo que causo que aquel niño comenzase a correr por su vida mientras que Soran en lugar de irse por otra ruta término corriendo al lado de ese niño.**

 **Al final aquel niño llego a una pared lo que le daba oportunidad nula de escapar.**

 **El robot gigante había apuntado el arma de fuego en su mentón… directo hacia ese niño parecido a él.**

 **Y el ver eso fue suficiente… ¡Soran tomo acción de inmediato!**

" **¡Cuidado!" Y aun sabiendo que esto no era real, en un raro momento para él, Soran Ibrahim dejo que sus emociones se saliesen de control y guiasen sus acciones.**

 **Soran corrió y se lanzó hacia donde estaba ese niño para ponerlo seguro del peligro.**

 **Sin embargo aun cuando la acción que Soran había hecho era notable… este seguía siendo un sueño.**

 **Nuestro héroe simplemente atravesó a ese niño el cual ni siquiera sintió lo que ocurrió al no ser 'real' dentro de este sueño.**

 **No había nada que este pudiese hacer para salvar a ese niño.**

" **No…" Dijo con horror Soran al tener que presenciar lo que seguramente sería la muerte de aquel chico.**

 **Al final el hecho de tener una gran compostura emocional… no significaba que Soran Ibrahim no tuviese emociones como todas las personas. Al final el seguía siendo un ser humano que sentía tristeza, felicidad y afecto, tan solo en su caso era más difícil que dichas emociones se mostrasen pero que al final seguían estando en su corazón.**

 **Y la idea de ver a un niño morir en frente a sus ojos, aun cuando esto era un sueño no era algo del agrado de Soran.**

 **Sin embargo… aquella muerte jamás llego para aquel niño.**

 _ **BANG**_

 **Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.**

 **Un instante después un rayo de energía de color rosa descendió desde los cielos y directamente le impacto en la 'cabeza' del robot que iba a dispararle al niño parecido a Soran. Segundos más tarde dicho robot simplemente se desplomo al suelo.**

" **¿Eh?" Dijo Soran al procesar lo que ocurrió.**

 _ **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

 **El sonido de varios disparos fue escuchado y desde el cielo los disparos de color rosa cayeron en distintas partes de la ciudad… partes en la que Soran recordaba que estaban los otros robots.**

 **Aquel niño parecido a Soran miro a sus alrededores apuntando con su arma de fuego en busca de peligro ya lo que fuese que ataco a los otros robots también podría atacarlo a él.**

 **Y ya que el origen de aquel ataque fue el cielo… ambos, Soran y ese chico miraron hacia arriba.**

 **El niño que había sido salvado de aquella muerte segura estaba mirando con ojos adoración absoluta a aquel salvador de los cielos… como si fuese una deidad o algo así.**

 **Soran Ibrahim por una parte estaba sorprendido ya que ahí arriba, lo que había salvado a ese chico… volando en el cielo de esta ciudad arruinada por la batalla se encontraba…**

" **¿Un ángel?" Dijo de forma inconsciente Soran.**

 **Soran Ibrahim pensó que era un Angel lo que le había salvado la vida a ese niño idéntico a él.**

 **Después de todo un majestuoso ser en los cielos había salvado una vida.**

 **Sin embargo luego de que la sorpresa inicial se desvaneciese, Soran pudo ver que eso en el cielo definitivamente no era un ángel o al menos la imagen de un ángel que él conocía.**

 **Un robot un tanto similar a aquel en el cual Soran se transformó para matar a Viser.**

 **Un color blanco era lo que cubría en su totalidad el cuerpo de ese robot del cual se originaban esas 'alas de luz' las cuales se expandían una gran distancia.**

" **Que hermosa luz…" Dijo Soran de forma inconsciente al ver las 'alas' que salían de la espada del robot. Si bien él no sabía para que propósito estas servían nadie podía decir que no eran hermosas.**

 **En si aun cuando era similar por ser un robot, Soran no pudo evitar notar que ese robot de color blanco era más 'primitivo' comparado con el robot de color azul en el cual él se transformó.**

 **Y aun siendo menos avanzado que su trasformación… Soran Ibrahim no pudo evitar sentir algo al ver al robot blanco.**

 **Aquello que nuestro héroe sentía era algo difícil de describir en palabras ya que si bien él estaba impresionado y sintiendo respeto por aquel robot debido a salvar a ese niño… por alguna razón Soran apretó con fuerza sus puños.**

" **Porque… porque cuando lo veo me siento… raro…" Susurro Soran quien aunque quisiese no podía evitar continuar mirando al majestuoso robot.**

 **Sin embargo ya que Soran Ibrahim estaba mirando al robot el no pudo ver… la mirada de aquel niño.**

 **La mirada de aquel niño parecido a Soran era una de… adoración hacia ese robot de color blanco, prácticamente viendo como un ser divino a aquella máquina.**

 **Sin duda para ese niño aquel robot era su salvador que vino desde los cielos.**

 **Si bien él estaba sorprendido también el Soran de verdad podía reconocer aquella maquina blanca que estaba en el cielo de Krugis. Aquella máquina que desprendía partículas verdes de su espalda.**

 **Sí, eso era un…**

" **Gundam…" Susurro de forma inconsciente Soran reconociendo claramente ese tipo de robot que emitía partículas verdes… y que había salvado la vida del aquel chico que se parecía mucho a su yo de niño.**

 **Contrario a lo que uno hubiese esperado, Soran recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido, al mismo tiempo eso significaba que Soran vivió en carne propia lo que se sentía estar atrapado en tu mente mientras tu cuerpo era controlado por alguien más.**

 **Una sensación verdaderamente desagradable si Soran debía ser honesto lo que hacía que eso fuese algo que nuestro héroe no quisiese repetir.**

 **Aunque Soran también reconocía que eso fue lo que salvo su vida.**

 **Por supuesto que además de como su cuerpo controlado masacro a Viser, Soran recordaba como su transformación en un Gundam fue hacia los cielos y se posiciono ahí arriba exactamente como lo hacía ese Gundam de color blanco en este sueño.**

 **¿Entonces cual era realmente su conexión con esas máquinas misteriosas?**

 **Después de todo este sueño realista era demasiado como para ser una simple coincidencia.**

 **Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo más… Soran sintió la voz de alguien lo que interrumpió todo este sueño al quitarlo todo y mostrarle una luz blanca en señal de estarse despertando.**

 **-Mundo Real-**

Pero si bien en el mundo de los sueños Soran parecía estar calmado al ver la imagen del Gundam de color blanco… en el mundo real la historia era otra.

La respiración de Soran era muy agitada, él estaba sudando y moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras dormía… de forma que parecía que él estaba sufriendo una gran pesadilla o dándole algún tipo de ataque cardiaco.

Normalmente aun si Soran hubiese estado en tal estado mientras dormía… nadie iría a ayudarle aun si este se pusiese a gritar mientras dormía lo que en una situación normal hubiese causado que algún vecino escuchase sus gritos y fuese a investigar.

Pero en el piso donde vivía Soran no había vecinos por lo que nadie escucharía sus gritos.

Sin embargo esto no era una situación normal (Francamente no lo había sido desde que Soran se encontró con Viser) ya que en esta mañana Soran Ibrahim no estaba solo en casa.

Detrás de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba alguien esperando a que Soran se despertase.

En estos momentos cuatro personas se encontraban en el hogar de Soran y ellas se habían estado tomando turnos esperando afuera de la puerta para cuando el chico de Krugis se despertase.

Al sentir la voz que sufría de Soran, la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta de inmediato actuó y entro a la habitación yéndose a la cama de nuestro héroe.

"¡Ibrahim-kun, por favor despierta!" Se escuchaba la preocupada voz de una chica de cabello negro largo con lentes quien estaba intentando despertar a nuestro héroe.

El nombre de esa chica es Tsubaki Shinra, la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y mano derecha de Sona Sitri. Al mismo tiempo ella era de las chicas más populares de Kuoh.

Tsubaki había sido llamada por Sona hace unas horas al mismo tiempo que Rias había llamado a alguien también. Para su sorpresa la situación fue sobre Soran Ibrahim el cual sorprendentemente poseía un Sacred Gear y había matado a un Demonio Vagabundo pero al mismo tiempo fue herido.

Las heridas de Soran lograron ser curadas pero eso tomo gran parte de la noche.

Luego de eso este fue dejado en su cama con solo su ropa interior puesta (Al mismo tiempo dándole a las cuatro chicas la vista de un cuerpo en muy buena condición física para un chico atractivo) y dejándole dormir en lo que a primera vista era paz… aunque siendo dicho eso les impresiono a todas ver una habitación absolutamente vacía salvo por una cama.

Sin embargo ahora se estaba mostrando que dejarlo dormir había sido malo por lo serio que se veía Soran al sacudirse y hacer sonidos de dolor.

¿Acaso esto era un efecto secundario de su Sacred Gear?

Si ese era el caso esto podría ser muy grave por lo que Tsubaki necesitaba informarle a Sona de inmediato. Dependiendo de qué tan grave este 'efecto secundario' fuese Soran podría encontrarse en grave peligro.

Sin embargo antes de que Tsubaki pudiese tomar acción los ojos de Soran se abrieron señalando que él se encontraba despierto.

Ahí nuestro héroe se quedó totalmente quieto sin siquiera pestañear, el únicamente miraba hacia el techo siendo la única señal de vida el hecho de que su pecho estuviese bajando y subiendo en señal de que su respiración todavía estaba ocurriendo.

Dándole unos segundos para calmarse, finalmente el chico de cabello negro pudo decir algo.

"¿S-shinra…san…?" Dijo el confundido chico de Krugis al reconocer quien le estaba mirando con preocupación.

Soran inesperadamente sabía quién era Tsubaki.

Aun si Soran nunca había hablado con ella la verdad era que él tenía conocimiento sobre los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil en caso de que fuese necesario hablar con ellos si la situación llegase algún día.

Siendo dicho eso el jamás considero la posibilidad de que el terminase hablando con ella en su apartamento al no ser el alguien que se metiese en problemas… la vida realmente traía cosas locas, ¿No?

"Así es Ibrahim-kun," Asintió la pelinegra, "Soy la vice presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra y ahora nos encontramos en tu habitación en tu apartamento," Normalmente Soran hubiese cuestionado de inmediato que estaba haciendo ella en su departamento… sin embargo con esa pesadilla tan fresca en su memoria el chico de Krugis decido dejar para después eso y apreciar que por ahora él no estaba solo.

"Sé quién eres… y se dónde estamos…" Contesto Soran con un poco de dificultad al hablar debido a haberse hiperventilado gracias a esa pesadilla ultra realista.

"Eso es bueno, temía que estuvieses muy desorientado," Suspiro en señal de alivio Tsubaki quien si bien podía verse seria ella también se preocupaba por los demás y el ver a Soran reaccionar de tal forma a su sueño debió impactar bastante a Tsubaki considerando lo estoico que era ese chico, "Sin embargo algo muy fuerte debió haberte pasado para ponerte así,".

"Solo fue… una pesadilla," Explico el chico de Krugis.

Aun habiéndole respondido Soran estaba por preguntar qué era lo que Tsubaki hacia aquí ya que no tenía sentido para Tsubaki el estar en su habitación… pero antes de eso.

"Veo que por fin se despertó nuestro chico tan especial," Y ahí otra voz pudo ser escuchada desde la puerta de la habitación de Soran antes de que el pudiese hacer su pregunta.

Apareciendo en la entrada a su habitación se encontraba la sexy pelirroja conocida como Rias Gremory.

En general cualquier chico hubiese estado feliz con la idea de tener a tal chica poner un solo pie en su habitación.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Soran con algo de sospecha al mirar a la chica de cabello rojo junto con Tsubaki.

Efectivamente nuestro héroe no sabía quién era Rias Gremory a pesar del uniforme femenino de Kuoh que ella estaba vistiendo.

Soran conocía a Tsubaki y Sona por obligación al ser ellas miembros de Consejo Estudiantil. Sin embargo eso fue por obligación por lo tanto Soran no sabía quién era la pelirroja en frente suyo al no haber hecho el esfuerzo de encontrar información de ella.

"Vaya, parece ser que Soran-kun no sabe quién soy," Rias dio un suspiro falso mostrando que eso realmente no la afectaba mucho y que se lo tomo con humor.

Sin embargo a diferencia del tipo de respuestas positivas que Rias obtenía de todos los estudiantes de Kuoh… con Soran lo único que ella recibió fue una mirada fría.

"No estoy de humor para bromas," Dijo Soran con un tono peligroso de voz, con todo lo que le había pasado últimamente lo último que nuestro héroe deseaba era que una chica intentase sacarle reacciones.

Al escuchar eso Rias mantuvo su compostura ya que siendo una chica que ya había enfrentado Demonios Vagabundos hacía de Rias alguien familiar con tonos de voz peligrosos y miradas poco cálidas.

Aun así Rias y Tsubaki se sorprendieron un poco de lo genuina que era la hostilidad en Soran. Un estudiante normal simplemente no podía dar esa sensación hostil que podía dar gente que había visto muertes.

"Entiendo, lo que Soran-kun realmente quiere es ir directo al grano," Dijo una calmada Rias quien no mostro sentirse intimidada por aquella hostilidad, "Para responder a tu pregunta nosotras te encontramos desmallado y apenas aferrándote a tu vida,".

"…Entonces todo lo que ocurrió con ese monstruo fue verdad," Luego de esperar un momento luego de escuchar a Rias, eso fue lo que Soran respondió usando un tono de resignación, al parecer él no podría ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de intentar negar la verdad que desafiaba todo sentido común.

Ya desde ese extraño sueño más los recuerdos de su lucha contra Viser era que Soran sabía que todo fue real, pero que alguien más se lo confirmase lo dejaba todo fuera de dudas.

Entonces… ¿Esta era su nueva realidad?

Una realidad con monstruos como esos y donde él se puede transformar por arte de magia en una especie de robot súper avanzado.

"Descuida no te vamos a hacer daño," Dijo con un tono amable Rias al entender que Soran podía estar un poco precavido sobre todo lo demás luego de su experiencia. Asique ella tenía que ayudarlo a calmarse.

Después de todo lo menos que Rias Gremory deseaba era que la relación con un chico que capturo su atención para nuevo miembro de su sequito fuese una relación hostil.

"Ibrahim-san, sé que hay mucho que deseas saber," Dijo Tsubaki, "En estos momentos hay dos personas más en la cocina del departamento, ellas están esperando por nosotros,".

"Entendido," Asintió Soran quien en ese momento se levantó de la cama dejando caer la frazada que le cubría y lo que le permitió mostrar su cuerpo el cual estaba solo con sus boxers azules cubriéndole, "Por favor espérenme en otro lugar de mi apartamento mientras me visto," Dijo Soran sin nada de sonrojos o tartamudeos aun cuando dos bellezas lo estaban mirando en ropa interior.

De hecho Soran podría haber estado desnudo frente a esas dos chicas y aun así seguir con su compostura en alto… aunque con un cuerpo como ese sería la compostura de las chicas la cual fuese rota.

"Realmente te mantienes en forma," Rias le guiño un ojo a nuestro héroe para posteriormente salir de la habitación aunque si uno prestase atención hubiesen notado que la expresión de Rias tenía un poco de decepción al no haber podido conseguir una reacción de parte de Soran… bueno ella ya podría algún día obtener una reacción de parte del estoico chico.

Con eso Soran finalmente había quedado solo en la calma que le ofrecía su vacía habitación y finalmente con un momento de paz para sus pensamientos.

Parte de él estaba tentado a cerrar su puerta con candado y simplemente echarse en su cama por el resto del día para estar solo en la calma de su habitación. Sin embargo la parte lógica de la mente de Soran le dijo que eso no iba a pasar considerando que había varias personas en su departamento… y personas que no eran exactamente normales por lo visto lo que significaba que una simple puerta poco podría hacer.

"Solo queda enfrentar este problema de forma directa," Se dijo a sí mismo el chico de Krugis quien se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el closet donde estaba su ropa.

 **-Cocina-**

Normalmente en este lugar casi nunca había olor a comida real siendo olor a comida quemada lo que se podía sentir cuando Soran trataba de cocinar por sí mismo.

Sin embargo ahora se podía sentir un delicioso aroma esparcido por la cocina. Ese era el aroma de una deliciosa comida recién hecha el cual verdaderamente se sentía distinto al débil aroma de la comida ya hecha que solo se debía calentar para comer.

Y así Soran pudo ver que no solo Rias y Tsubaki estaban en su hogar, sino que sentadas en la mesa frente a otros platos de comida se encontraban otras dos chicas de las cuales nuestro héroe solo podía reconocer a una.

Souna Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba sentada en su mesa de la cocina.

Como Tsubaki, Soran la conocía gracias a su estatus como miembro del Consejo Estudiantil. Fuera de eso no había intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

La segunda chica era una de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y con un cuerpo voluptuoso comparable al de Rias.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Soran era que sobre la mesa de su cocina… se encontraban cinco platos de comida apetecible a diferencia de la comida que Soran tenía que calentar para comer la que si bien al menos llenaba el estómago era comida plana.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Finalmente Soran hizo otra pregunta importante.

No era que el chico de Krguis no apreciase el tener comida de verdad… simplemente fue muy súbito el ver dicha comida.

Es más… ¡nuestro héroe ni siquiera tenía los ingredientes para hacer dicha comida!

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto la chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, "Tuve que comprar los ingredientes hace poco pero espero que te guste mi comida," El nombre de esa chica es Akeno Himejima, la vicepresidenta del Club de Ocultismo y mano derecha de Rias.

Akeno fue a la cocina hace poco al decidirse que se desayunaría aquí pero se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que había eran almuerzos listos para calentar que uno compraba en las tiendas y latas de bebidas y leche.

"Ibrahim-kun, no es bueno subsistir de ese tipo de comida," Akeno le dio a Soran un regaño con un tono de voz gentil por lo que no sonaba como un verdadero regaño al carecer severidad, "Un chico en crecimiento tiene que comer mejor,".

"No soy bueno cocinando," Fue la simple respuesta de nuestro héroe quien prefirió no ir en detalle de lo realmente malo que él era en términos de preparar comida.

Ahí Rias Gremory dejándose llevar por la naturaleza de su de su raza supo ver una posible oportunidad para conseguir a ese chico como uno de su subordinados.

"Sabes Ibrahim-kun no es bueno que un joven en pleno crecimiento se alimente de esa forma," Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja con un tono de voz bastante amable… cosa que causo que Sona le diese una mirada fría a Rias al darse cuenta de lo que esta tramaba, "Si te unes a mi sequito podrás comer mejor ya que no permitiría que un subordinado mío se alimentase pobremente,".

Como Soran estaba en la mira de ambas y él ya estaba despierto entonces nada le impedía a ninguna intentar convencerlo de unírseles.

"Tú no eres la única que aseguraría eso," Dijo de forma tajante Sona, "Yo tampoco permitiría que un subordinado mío tuviese que subsistir comiendo esa comida barata y poco saludable,".

Ahora si bien Soran Ibrahim era un chico que no dejaba que muchas cosas le molestasen el hecho de que se estuviese hablando de 'hacerlo un subordinado' era algo que si lo molestaba, especialmente por la falta de contexto.

Con los comentarios sobre su comida el podía aguantar… después de todo era cierto que no era algo saludable.

"Por favor deténganse," Dijo Soran siendo que él no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto. No cuando había cosas que el necesitaba saber, "Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo," Soran les recordó a todas aquel detalle, "Asique por favor me gustaría saber más antes de acceder a cualquier cosa,".

"Me parece bien, después de todo alguien en tu situación necesita respuestas," Asintió Sona.

"Pero antes de eso deberías comer," Dijo Akeno, "Considerando todo lo que enfrentaste de seguro debes estar hambriento, Ibahim-kun,".

Al escuchar eso y enfocar su atención en su propio estomago el chico de Krugis sintió el hambre que el había podido ignorar hasta que se la mencionaron.

Era natural sentirse hambriento luego de los eventos de ayer además de esa tremenda batalla que él tuvo contra Viser.

"Muy bien, gracias por la comida Himejima-senpai," Agradeció Sora antes de comenzar a comer. Si bien él no hablaba mucho con los demás el sabia la cortesía básica y cuando agradecer.

Con eso Soran tomo su cuchara (Aun cuando la comida era japonesa el usar los palillos era algo en lo que Soran no se molestó en aprender considerando el tipo de comida que el consumía a diario) y probo la comida que alguien más había hecho para él.

Ahora que Soran lo pensaba incluso el sabor de la comida de su madre parecía distante en estos a pesar de que ella se solo se había ido por unos meses.

Y al probar la comida de Akeno… sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

Asique el sabor de esa comida era verdaderamente agradable para Soran… al punto que una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro.

"Delicioso…" El pelinegro no pudo evitar decir esas palabras luego de probar la comida que Akeno había preparado

Desde que él estaba viviendo solo la comida siempre había tenido un sabor igual, aun si eran diferentes platos para calentar al final toda esa comida como que tenía un sabor falso.

"Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, Ibrahim-kun," Dijo con genuina felicidad Akeno al ver qué tipo de reacción su comida pudo sacar de alguien a quien claramente era difícil ver reacciones debido a su compostura.

Además con esa sonrisa…

"Ciertamente Ibrahim-kun debería sonreír mas," Dijo una satisfecha Akeno al ver los resultados que había tenido su comida, "Si mostrases esa sonrisa más a menudo estoy segura de que tendrías admiradoras," Y eso fue dicho con honestidad aunque también con la esperanza de ver otra reacción.

Si bien no era como si Akeno tuviese alguna clase de sentimiento romántico por un chico al cual ella acababa de conocer, al final ella no podía negar que el sonreír le daba un encanto especial a Soran.

"El tener admiradoras no es algo que me preocupe," Contesto Soran, "Prefiero seguir continuando mis días tranquilos antes que ser el centro de atención," Ya que Soran había visto con anterioridad como cierto chico popular de Kuoh era seguido por grandes números de chicas.

Y francamente… el vivir así no era algo que nuestro héroe encontrase agradable a pesar de su deseo de experiencias más interesantes en su vida.

"Ya veo, asique Ibrahim-kun es ese tipo de persona reservada a tal punto," Asintió Rias quien en su mente estaba planeando como poder crear un lazo con su futuro subordinado considerando su personalidad reservada.

"Sin embargo nos estamos desviando del tema principal," Dijo Sona, "Hay que explicarle ciertas cosas a Ibrahim-san,".

"¿Tomara mucho?" Pregunto Soran.

"Dependiendo de cuán rápido puedas entender la situación no sería demasiado," Respondio Sona, "Y considerando tus calificaciones no debería ser problema para ti entender lo que te vamos a explicar," Como ahora Soran era prioridad Sona busco saber más de él y entre lo que ella pudo descubrir se encontraban notas de exámenes bien altas lo que mostraba una buena inteligencia.

Mirando al reloj en la pared Soran vio que a la velocidad que estaban comiendo y la distancia hacia la Academia (Por medio normales de viaje) realmente no había demasiado tiempo como para perder en una explicación que el sabia seria larga… y considerando quien estaba aquí eso no sería aceptable.

"Aun así uno nunca sabe," Dijo el chico de Krugis, "Por eso mismo preferiría que pudiese tener mi explicación después de clases,".

"¿Oh? ¿Realmente es importante para ti llegar a tiempo?" Pregunto una curiosa Rias quien haciendo esa pregunta buscaba aprender más sobre su futuro subordinado.

Si Soran era del tipo de chico que se tomaba muy en serio estudiar y llegar a tiempo entonces Rias podía ver un buen potencial en los Rating Games para él aunque sería complicado en otros aspectos si el tuviese problemas en aceptar la vida de Demonio que cortaría su tiempo de estudio.

Sin embargo esas ideas se esfumaron cuando Soran Ibrahim comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"En lo personal no le tengo mucha importancia a eso, de hecho estaba tentado a quedarme todo el día en mi habitación," Contesto Soran quien entonces miro a Sona, "Shitori-san es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, me imagino que llegar tarde podría ser malo para ella," Dijo nuestro héroe que si bien no era miembro del Consejo el asumía que era importante mantener una buena imagen.

Eso sorprendió a las chicas ya que a simple vista Soran no parecía el tipo de chico que se preocupase por algo como eso.

"Ara, puede que Ibrahim-kun sea más dulce de lo que su serio exterior pueda aparentar," Dijo una Akeno que dio una sonrisa juguetona dirigida hacia Soran ya que eso mostraba que a pesar de tener una apariencia fría con una voz estoica… Soran se podía preocupar por los demás.

Sin embargo la expresión de Soran no cambio por lo que esas palabras no tuvieron el efecto que tendrían en otros.

"¿En ese caso que te parecería continuar esta conversación en la Academia después de que las clases terminen?" Sugirió Rias.

El chico de Krugis asintió al parecerle bien esa idea.

Originalmente Soran planeaba tomarse el día libre después de los eventos de ayer para así organizar sus pensamientos… pero parece que después de todo el si iría a la escuela.

"En ese caso pueden transportarse mientras yo me voy caminando," Les dijo Soran a las cuatro chicas. Con todo lo que ha pasado al menos le gustaría usar el trayecto hacia la Academia para ordenar sus pensamientos a nuestro héroe.

Si bien Soran pudo querer quedarse solo para entender su poder de mejor manera ya que era natural el querer familiarizarse un poco con un poder que uno logro usar después de todo. Aunque siendo alguien bueno en suprimir cosas como la impaciencia Soran podía esperar hasta después de clases en donde no habría nadie para molestarlo en su apartamento.

"No creo que eso sea bueno," Fue la respuesta de Rias quien dio una pequeña y calmada sonrisa como si hubiese anticipado este momento, "Como Soran-kun tuvo una experiencia traumática creo que es solo lo normal que lo Akeno y yo te acompañemos en el camino,".

Como buena amiga que ella era Akeno entendió al instante la intención de Rias.

"Descuide Gremory-senpai, no estoy tan traumado que afectase mi vida diaria," Contesto Soran ya que si bien el seguía impactado por los eventos de anoche él pudo recuperar una compostura normal bastante rápido mientras otras personas más normales hubiesen estado tan traumadas por la experiencia horrífica con Viser que casi todos hubiesen estado traumados al punto de no poder salir de casa por un buen tiempo.

Eso mostraba que la fuerza mental de Soran era poderosa… más poderosa que la de un chico normal de su edad.

Pero…

"Como buenas senpai que somos tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestro joven kohai llegue seguro a sus clases," Dijo Akeno de forma amable aun cuando claramente había segundas intenciones con eso.

Específicamente mostrarle a Soran lo buena senpais que ellas eran para que así el viese más atractivo el prospecto de unirse a los Gremory. Era tan claro que todos los presentes lo entendieron, aunque quizás Rias lo dijo de esa manera a propósito para dejarle en claro a su rival que desde este momento la batalla por Soran Ibrahim había comenzado.

"Me parece una gran idea," Añadió Sona quien con eso había aceptado el desafío de Rias, "Como Ibrahim-kun tuvo una experiencia traumática es necesario asegurar su bienestar,".

Soran tenía la sospecha de que aunque el dijese algo en contra de esa idea en estos momentos esas dos no le harían caso alguno. Si ese era el caso entonces era mejor no perder el tiempo hablando.

"Muy bien, en ese caso esperen aquí mientras preparo lo mío," Dijo Soran quien luego de dejar su plato en el lavaplatos se dirigió hacia su habitación para ordenar sus cuadernos y demás cosas necesarias para este dia.

Así cuatro de las cinco bellezas de Kuoh se quedaron solas en la cocina del departamento de Soran Ibrahim. Y ahora que Soran se había ido eso les dio a las chicas tiempo libre para hablar un poco mientras él se devolvía.

"Habiendo podido hablar con el puedo decir que Soran Ibrahim es una persona un tanto antisocial que no tiene un lazo de amistad con nadie," Ya que en el lapso de tiempo que él estuvo dormido, Sona investigo lo que pudo de Soran, como por ejemplo de que no tenía ningún amigo ni tampoco algún club.

"Una habitación como la suya se ve muy triste," Dijo Akeno, "Da a entender que Ibrahim-kun no tiene mucho en su vida,".

"Por lo visto Ibrahim-san no tiene interés alguno," Asintió Tsubaki, "Con el tiempo que él ha estado en Japón él pudo haberse comprado más cosas para su habitación, incluso un manga para pasar el rato".

"Realmente me recuerda a Koneko," Comento Rias quien encontraba la actitud estoica de Soran similar a la de su Torre sin embargo al mismo tiempo eran distintos, "Sin embargo ella muestra más intereses," Ya que Rias había visto la habitación de Koneko la cual mostraba mucho más que la de Soran.

Entonces Rias decidió que una vez ella tuviese de subordinado a Soran una de las cosas que ella haría sería ayudarle a encontrar un hobby o interés para hacer que su habitación fuese menos deprimente.

Notablemente entre sus ideas para ayudarlo se encontraba un favorito personal para Rias: La cultura japonesa.

Eventualmente Soran regreso con su mochila lista para otro día de clases.

"Estoy listo, vamos," Dijo Soran a lo que las cuatro chicas asintieron.

Al parecer por primera vez desde que el asistía a Kuoh el chico conocido como Soran Ibrahim tendría a alguien acompañándolo mientras va a la escuela… y el hecho de que todas ellas fuesen hermosas chicas era un buen bono extra, sin embargo al ser el tipo de chico que no se interesaba por esas cosas él no le dio importancia a ese bono.

 **-Academia Kuoh, Entrada-**

Otro día común y corriente había iniciado en la Academia Kuoh. Los estudiantes caminaban disfrutando de la juventud sin ninguna preocupación mayor.

Sin embargo era en días que aparentemente eran normales que las cosas cambiaban de un momento para otro y luego nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pues este día fue en donde algo en extremo inusual ocurrió en la mañana.

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori y finalmente Tsubaki Shinra iban caminando juntas.

Bueno en si verlas juntas era lo inusual ya que usualmente Rias y Akeno llegaban separadas de Sona y Tsubaki pero a la vez no era algo imposible ver a las cuatro juntas… de no ser porque caminando junto a ellas se encontraba un chico. Naturalmente la reacción de los demás no se tardó en mostrarse.

"¿¡Quién demonios es ese chico!?" Se escuchó como un estudiante masculino con lentes gritaba entre lágrimas de envidia al ver esa escena.

"¡Me quiero morir! ¿¡Como alguien puede tener tanta suerte!?" Un chico de cabeza rapada que estaba al lado del chico de lentes también tenía lágrimas de envidia en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que maldecía mentalmente a ese suertudo chico que estaba caminando con cuatro de las chicas más hermosas de Kuoh al mismo tiempo.

Las cuatro chica no se veían afectadas en nada por esas miradas, quizás por ya de por si estar acostumbradas a recibir todo tipo de miradas… mayoritariamente de admiración por las chicas y de lujuria por los chicos.

Lo mismo no se podía decir de Soran quien era lo opuesto al nunca tener las miradas de los demás enfocándose en él.

"¡Ese chico va en mi clase pero nunca hablaba!" Se escuchó otra voz a la que Soran reconocía como uno de los chicos en su clase, nuestro héroe nunca había hablado con ese chico pero reconocía su voz porque ese chico era bueno para hablar.

"¿¡Entonces quien es el!?" Preguntaron al unísono los pervertidos de lentes y cabeza rapada.

"¡Él es Soran Ibrahim de primer año!" Y con eso el nombre de Soran se dio a conocer a todos los estudiantes que estaban viendo esa bizarra escena, el nombre de un chico callado y silencioso que nunca llamaba la atención.

Al final del día la información se habría esparcido y el nombre de Soran Ibrahim iba a ser conocido por todo Kuoh. Sin duda alguna a partir de ahora el nombre de Soran Ibrahim comenzara a ser conocido por todos… por lo que para nuestro héroe su existencia tranquila había llegado a su fin.

' _¿En qué me he metido?'_ No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta Soran quien intentaba ignorar las miradas de los demás… lo que era más fácil decir que hacer ya que esta era la primera vez que tanta atención estaba siendo dirigida hacia él.

Francamente le hacía sentir incomodo aun si él no lo mostrase por afuera.

Soran quería salir de esa existencia monótona pero quizás… ¿No será mucho todo esto?

Sin embargo Soran estaba dispuesto a encontrar la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche, y si Rias y Sona tenían las respuestas entonces el aceptaría escuchar lo que ellas tuviesen que decir. En esta situación lo más lógico era primero conocer lo que estaba pasando y luego actuar en lugar de moverse en la oscuridad.

"Parece que te has vuelto popular de un momento a otro, Ibrahim-kun," Dijo Rias con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el chico estoico.

"Eso es solo porque estoy con ustedes," Contesto Soran incluso en su voz lograba ocultar lo incomodo que se sentía esto, "Normalmente nadie se da cuenta cuando yo paso,".

"Pues entonces creo que deberías acostumbrarte a esto, Ibrahim-kun," Añadió Akeno con una sonrisa, "Ya que creo que desde ahora nadie va a olvidarte," Y por lo que se podía ver del grupo de estudiantes hablando las palabras de Akeno eran fácilmente la verdad.

"Puede que tengas razón…" Ahí Soran dio un pequeño suspiro al ver cómo podrían ser sus días de aquí en adelante.

Asique por ahora Soran quiso distraerse de todo eso y se enfocó en lo importante.

Su encuentro con esa chica que dijo conocerlo muy bien seguía estando en su cabeza y Soran decidió enfocarse en esa memoria para distraerse de toda esa atención. Pero aun así Soran no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de familiaridad de su cabeza, realmente el pelinegro sentía que esta no era la primera vez que el había visto a esa chica de cabello castaño.

Al final del día lo que Soran tenía eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

"…Gundam…" Dijo el pelinegro mientras continuaba caminando junto a las cuatro bellezas que eran Demonios sin siquiera muestra señal de que disfrutaba estar rodeado de tales bellezas como cualquier chico normal de su edad lo hubiese hecho.

Esa palabra 'Gundam' le provocaba… un sentimiento muy cálido y agradable a Soran. Un sentimiento que el hasta ahora jamás había sentido desde lo que el podía recordar en su vida.

¿Qué significara esa palabra y porque le causa tal sentimiento a nuestro héroe?

Fuese lo que fuese Soran sentía que ese 'Gundam' era algo que él debía saber más.

Y así perdido en sus pensamientos Soran y las cuatro bellezas continuaron caminando.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por continuar viendo esta historia. Como verán Gundam 00 es realmente una gran serie que me encanto y por eso hago estas historias de las cuales lamentablemente casi ni existen en español.**

 **Bueno lo entiendo siendo esta una serie que salió hace ya una década atrás, pero aun así 00 es una serie con grandes personajes y Gundams que se merece más aprecio.**

 **En este cap vemos como la existencia Soran es revelada a Rias y Sona por lo que cualquier posibilidad de una vida quieta y normal estaba oficialmente anulada para nuestro héroe. En si no es mucho salvo cierto sueño del pasado pero créanme que este cap ayudara a preparar cosas para el futuro.**

 **Y además…**

 **Ya saben… no Harem no DxD. Aun así en el caso de Soran/Setsuna será diferente al no ser alguien amigable ni tampoco alguien que activamente busque el amor pero que por su gran poder oculto es capaz de atraer a los demás.**

 **En un principio considere en eliminar a Issei de la historia… pero como me cae bien el pervertido decidí dejarlo continuar ya que el tendrá sus momentos y creo que este querrá hacerse amigo de Soran (Aun cuando este no esté muy encantado con la idea).**

 **Y finalmente el asunto de Exia…**

 **Eso si no importa lo cercano que él se ponga y como ella actué, el Exia no estará románticamente involucrada con Soran/Setsuna ya que la relación de ambos es especial, básicamente muy profunda pero no romántica sino mas bien la de unos compañeros que pelearon juntos mucho tiempo y se entienden a un nivel que solo ellos comprenden.**

 **Exia actuara con mucha afección aun así, pero en el fondo ella sabe que nunca habrá un romance entre ella y su Meister al ser la relación entre ambos única.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, gracias por el apoyo gente. Dejen sus reviews y por favor vean mis otras historias también :3**


End file.
